politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Margaret Thatcher
Margaret Thatcher (13 octobre 1925 - 8 avril 2013) est une femme politique britannique. Elle est le 49 Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni du 4 mai 1979 au 20 novembre 1990. Première femme à avoir été Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni, elle est aussi la première à avoir gouverné trois fois de suite depuis Lord Palmerston et la première depuis Lord Liverpool a avoir gouverné aussi longtemps sans interruption. Ces records inégalés sur plus de cent cinquante ans d’Histoire britannique et la révolution politique et idéologique qu’elle a menée en font l’une des figures les plus marquantes de l’Histoire contemporaine. Son passage au pouvoir, long de onze ans et demi, a considérablement métamorphosé la Grande-Bretagne. Elle en redresse l’économie au prix de réformes radicales, et imprime sa marque dans nombre de conflits auquel elle fait face, tels le conflit nord-irlandais, la guerre des Malouines, la puissance syndicale ou bien encore la communauté européenne. Son bilan est hautement controversé et divise la classe politique. Sa politique est caractérisée par un important retour à la croissance, une baisse forte de l’inflation, la maîtrise du déficit mais aussi par l’augmentation du chômage, la paupérisation de nombreuses régions de Grande-Bretagne et le creusé du fossé entre les couches sociales. Admirée par les uns, détestée par les autres, elle demeure une figure majeure du XX siècle et un géant politique de la vie britannique. Son héritage est si étendu et si profond qu’il a transformé la société et révolutionné les plaques idéologiques, tant à droite qu’à gauche. Elle devient même une source d’inspiration pour des travaillistes comme Tony Blair. Son nom reste attaché à son action, le thatchérisme, devenu le symbole du libéralisme économique qu’elle a introduit. Appelée la « Dame de fer » par un journal soviétique, L’Étoile rouge, ce surnom est resté associé à la fermeté et la radicalité de ses méthodes. Jeunesse Origines et enfance (1925-1943) Margaret Hilda Roberts naît le 13 octobre 1925 à Grantham, un petit village du sud du Lincolnshire peuplé de 20 000 habitants. Son père, Alfred Roberts (1892 – 1971), est fils d’un cordonnier dans une famille de sept enfants. Il entame des études pour devenir maître d’école, qu’il finance en acceptant des « petits boulots ». C’est ainsi qu’il rencontre Mr. Clifford, un épicier qui lui apprend le métier. En 1917, il s’installe à Grantham et s’y marrie avec Beatrice Stephenson (1888 – 1960), couturière improvisée issue d’une modeste famille. Leur première fille s’appelle Muriel (1921 – 2004) qui se mariera à un éleveur de porcs de l’Essex. L’épicerie est gérée comme une boutique familiale. Le commerce est prospère, au point qu’Alfred Roberts peut en acheter un deuxième à Huntingtower Street et qu’ils ne connaîtront pas les conséquences de la crise économique de 1929. thumb|right|180px Enfant, Margaret aide à la boutique et gère des tâches d’ordre domestique. Elle est éduquée par son père dans les valeurs victoriennes telles que le travail, l’effort, le mérite et la morale. Il lui inculque la foi religieuse, de tradition méthodiste (une fraction protestante de l’Eglise anglicane) et lui prodigue une éducation stricte dont les tenants sont le sens du travail, le sens de l’économie, le sens du bien et du mal et l’esprit missionnaire. Elle acquiert ainsi une indépendance d’esprit (« Never go with the crowd » lui répète son père) qu’elle bonifie avec le bouillonnement intellectuel de son père, lequel est passionné d’Histoire, de géographie, d’économie et de politique. Elle apprend très jeune à toujours avoir la volonté de se surpasser. Elle est une jeune fille studieuse et éveillée, aimant la lecture et ayant une prédilection pour la poésie. A l’école, elle se situe toujours parmi les têtes de classe, ses professeurs lui reconnaissent des aptitudes intellectuelles supérieures à la moyenne. Même les films qu’elle visionne au cinéma contribuent à sa culture. thumb|left|180px Nourrissant une véritable admiration pour son père, c’est avec lui qu’elle a une illustration du dévouement et de l’intérêt général. En 1923, il est élu à la chambre du commerce ; en 1927, il est conseillé municipal ; en 1943, il est alderman et juge de paix ; de 1945 à 1946, il est maire apolitique de Grantham. Il exerce chacune de ces fonctions avec rigueur et droiture, et dans un esprit de respect de la fonction et de l’honneur. En somme, l’épicier de Grantham a eu une influence considérable sur sa fille qui lui a rendu hommage le jour de sa nomination de Premier Ministre. La montée des totalitarismes en Europe ne trompe guère la famille Roberts. Ils sont opposés à la politique d’apaisement, et la venue d’Edith en Angleterre, une correspondante autrichienne de Muriel, achève de convaincre Margaret, lorsqu’elle découvre les persécutions et la dureté inhumaine de régime. Études (1943-1949) Margaret Roberts tient à faire ses études dans une Oxbridge. Elle prend des cours de latin pour pouvoir passer l’examen d’entrée à Oxford, et acquiert en un an le niveau d’un élève de cinquième année. Elle est reçue 18 sur 200, manquant donc d’une seule place son entrée à l’université, mais obtient son laissez-passer avec le désistement d’une candidate. thumb|right|180px Mais elle s’accommode fort mal de la vie étudiante. C’est une jeune fille complexée et totalement étrangère à la frivolité de sa génération. Elle ne connait qu’une seule histoire d’amour, pour le moins passagère, avec un baronnet mais la famille aisée de ce dernier refuse l’idée d’une union avec une roturière. En cours, son orientation vers la chimie la déçoit. Elle se contente de maintenir un niveau, mais développe une véritable passion pour la PPE (Politique, Philosophie et Économie). A 21 ans, elle ressort diplômée d’Oxford. Ses années d’études sont aussi marquée par son engagement dans l’OUCA (Oxford University Conversative Association). Elle fait son entrée au bureau en 1944, en devient la trésorière l’année suivante, puis la présidente en 1946. De 400 à son arrivée, le nombre d’adhérents s’élève à 1000 à son départ. Ascension politique Débuts politique (1949-1959) Après ses études, elle passe des entretiens d’embauche jusqu’à être engagée par British Xylonite Plastics, où elle étudie les molécules de carbone. Elle prend également la tête du club des Jeunes Conservateurs de Colchester. Elle en dynamise l’activité et réussit à faire augmenter considérablement le nombre d’adhérents (de 350, ils passent à 3000). Cet engagement, après celui de l’OUCA à l’université, la rapproche du Parti conservateur et lui permet d’être présentée à des membres de premier plan de la direction. Elle rencontre John Miller par le biais d’un ami, John Grant, qui est à la recherche d’un candidat pour la circonscription de Dartford. A l’âge de 24 ans, elle obtient l’investiture. Elle déménage à Dartford et quitte son poste à BX Plastics pour se fait employer dans le laboratoire local. En plus de se démener, elle peut profiter de l’originalité de sa personne et de sa candidature. Preuve de son succès : les adhésions à l’Union de Darford augmentent de 40%. Lors des résultats, elle recueille 24 000 voix tandis que son adversaire travailliste Norman Dodds sort vainqueur avec 38 000 voix. Elle perd donc ces élections avec la satisfaction d’avoir siphonné 6 000 votes dans un bastion travailliste. L’année suivante, en octobre 1951, elle ne l’emporte toujours pas mais marque une progression de 1 000 voix. En février 1949, elle fait la rencontre dans un dîner de Denis Thatcher (1915 – 2003), un patron d’une PME divorcé âgé de 33 ans. Elle est à la recherche d’un soutien financier et lui d’une stabilité familiale. thumb|right|220pxLes deux jeunes gens partagent les mêmes points de vue et les mêmes opinions politiques, Denis étant même ardemment patriotique et radicalement pro-britannique. Ils se marient le 13 décembre 1951 à Londres, puis s’envolent pour leur lune de miel au Portugal. Si cette union n’est pas passionnelle, elle demeurera solide et réciproque jusqu’au bout, et jamais une once de distanciation ne viendra semer le trouble dans l’harmonie du couple. Ils ont deux enfants, Mark et Carol, des jumeaux nés en 1953, dont l’éducation est un échec. Dans le même temps, elle suit des cours juridiques à Inner Temple, y consacrant ses soirées ou ses week-ends. Elle devient avocate stagiaire, mais l’ennuie que lui cause le droit la pousse à arrêter. Elle en ressort toutefois avec une large connaissance du droit. Elle rejoint l’association des juristes conservateurs où elle y rencontre notamment des parlementaires. A partir de ce moment-là, elle tente à de multiples reprises d’obtenir l’investiture d’une circonscription, sans succès, jusqu’à ce que le vieux Sir John Crowder se retire de la vie politique et laisse vacant son siège de Finchley. Menant une campagne toute aussi active qu’à Dartford, elle remporte l’élection en octobre 1959 avec 29 697 voix, tandis que les travaillistes n’en recueillent que 13 437 et les libéraux 12 260. Elle sera dès lors constamment réélue, même lorsque le parti conservateur connaîtra la déroute sur un plan national, et conservera son siège de député pendant 33 ans jusqu’en 1992. Entrée à la chambre des Communes (1959-1964) A la Chambre des Communes, elle a la chance d’être sélectionner pour le Maiden Speech. Elle choisit d’abord de dénoncer le « Contempt of Court », mais le sujet lui est déconseillé car trop technique. Elle choisit alors de s’attaquer au closed shop, aidée par l’actualité puisqu’un certain Roakes a été licencié pour avoir quitté le syndicat de l’entreprise et a décidé de porter plainte, mais le ministre, frileux, assure que le gouvernement se dissociera de ce texte. Elle choisit donc les autorités locales et dénonce dans un discours savamment préparé leur autorité qui leur confère la possibilité d’élever les impôts locaux. Ce discours se traduit dans un succès politique (la loi est adoptée par 152 voix contre 39) et médiatique (la presse fait l’éloge de son impression). Elle soutient loyalement le gouvernement tout en le critiquant sur certains aspects, et s’intéresse de près aux dépenses de l’État. Elle est à l’époque partisane de la CEE et espère l’entrée du Royaume-Uni dans l’accord économique, lorsque le général de Gaulle la refuse en 1961. A ce moment-là, n’ayant pas découvert les États-Unis, constatant un éloignement des liens avec le Commonwealth, elle pense que l’avenir du pays est celui du continent européen. thumb|right|150px En 1961, elle devient junior minister au Ministère des Retraites et de l’Assurance Sociale. Elle découvre ainsi le fonctionnement interne des institutions, le poids qu’y exerce les hauts-fonctionnaires ou encore l’impuissance des politiques. Margaret Thatcher défend l’idée que les aides sociales doivent d’abord être tournées vers ceux qui travaillent et critique l’assistanat que causerait la politique louée par les travaillistes. Elle se fait vite remarquer et sauve ainsi sa place au remaniement de McMillan, mais la perd à la victoire du travailliste Harold Wilson en 1964 et retourne à son siège de parlementaire, dans l’opposition. Dans l'opposition (1964-1970) De 1964 à 1970, elle est porte-parole de l’opposition. Elle obtient dans ces années les portefeuilles des Retraites et l’Assurance sociale, le logement et la Politique économique, et dans le Shadow Cabinet, de l’Énergie, des Transports puis de l’Éducation. En même temps qu’elle échafaude des projets avec d’autres parlementaires au National Insurance Policy Group, elle démonte les mesures de la majorité travailliste au parlement dans des joutes verbales mémorables. Elle se forge des idées très libérales au contact de l’''Institute and Economic Affairs'', où les œuvres de Friedrich Hayek sont légions, et ressort définitivement convaincue d’un voyage aux États-Unis en 1967, admiratrice du patriotisme et du dynamisme économique des américains. Lorsqu’elle entre au Shadow Cabinet en 1967, elle se voit confier le ministère de l’Énergie. Elle s’attelle à la tâche de l’indépendance énergétique du Royaume-Uni, par l’exploitation du gaz ou du pétrole de la Mer du Nord récemment découverts. Plutôt que la nationalisation, elle eût préféré la privatisation. thumb|right|150pxEn 1968, elle entre aux Transports et passe quelques mois plus tard à l’Éducation. A ce poste, elle s’efforce de sauver les grammar schools face aux comprehensives schools encouragées par les travaillistes. Elle fait inscrire dans le programme conservateur la refonte des programmes, la scolarité à 16 ans et le doublement des places en université, et engage la lutte contre la société permissive. Toutefois, dans la campagne de 1970, elle ne parvient pas à faire intégrer son sauvetage des grammar schools dans le programme de Edward Heath, dont la politique, certes plus ferme face à l’immigration et aux syndicats, n’est pas révolutionnaire économiquement. Mais à la victoire de son candidat, elle est confirmée comme ministre de l’Education et des Sciences. Ministre de l’Éducation et des Sciences (1970-1974) Margaret Thatcher devient en charge de l’Éducation lorsque le progressisme et le libertarisme sont en vogue. Elle entretient de mauvaises relations avec le personnel, qui de surcroît est lié au syndicalisme. Elle qui se prononce pour la réduction des dépenses publiques, voilà qu’elle doit défendre l’un des plus gros budgets de l’État voire demander des suppléments. Alors que 79% de la population est favorable aux comprehensives schools, Margaret Thatcher fait abroger la loi qui rendait obligatoire aux LEA de transformer les grammar schools en comprehensive schools, mais ne parvient à sauver que 92 grammar schools. Même échec sur les grands ensembles : elle ne peut arrêter que 9% de ces constructions dont elle prévient la montée de l’ignorance et de la délinquance juvénile. La conférence du parti en 1972 sonne comme un aveu d’échec quand elle lance : « J’espère que ceux qui croient intensément en l’avenir des grammar schools feront autant de bruit dans leur propre circonscription et à l’extérieur de cette enceinte qu’ils font maintenant. ». Seul terrain où elle est à l’aise : la préservation des écoles privées. En 1971, elle provoque une tornade médiatique et politique en supprimant la distribution de lait gratuite dans les écoles primaires. Le département des Finances ayant demandé des économies, elle avait choisi de retirer ce fruit de l’État-Providence et d’augmenter légèrement les prix des repas à la cantine. Elle fait la joie de l’opposition et des caricaturistes, surnommée « Milk Snatcher », repeinte en Dracula ou en Attila. Tout le reste de l’année, elle doit croiser le fer avec les syndicats d’étudiants ou bien avec les enseignants, et ne peut plus pénétrer dans un établissement scolaire sans une escorte policière. Et bien que les associations, la jeunesse et la gauche demandent son départ, Heath décide de la maintenir. Elle devient dès lors un ministre modèle, dans le sens où elle ne conteste plus une politique qu’elle ne peut plus enrayer, et concentre son énergie sur la défense de ses budgets et de ses programmes, la plupart du temps en obtenant gain de cause. Preuve de son succès : le budget du gouvernement de 1974 ne lui impose qu’une réduction de 157 millions de livres sur un total de 3,5 milliards. thumb|right|200pxPour le reste, elle engage de grands projets de rénovations (2000 écoles vétustes remisent à neuf en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles), développe les écoles polytechniques, fixe l’âge de la scolarité à 16 ans, multiplie les crèches surtout en zone défavorisées et gagne la bataille des Open University, rare grand succès de Heath dans le domaine de l’Éducation. Sur le plan de la recherche, elle soutient de nombreux projets, parfois à des prix exorbitants mais à l’avenir prometteur. Au final, ses années sont plus restées centrées le fonctionnement et la gestion que sur les valeurs d’apprentissage et de la qualité de l’enseignement, mais elle a su retrouver progressivement la popularité, tandis qu’elle a gagné l’antipathie du Premier Ministre Edward Heath. Après son départ, en comparaison aux autres ministres de l’Éducation, le journal de gauche The Guardian rend hommage à son action. A partir de 1972, la grimpée de l’inflation, la montée des syndicats, la multiplication des grèves, les reculs de Ted Heath, l’abandon du programme initial par les conservateurs et la droitisation du parti après les U-Turns successifs causent l’échec d’Edward Heath aux élections de 1974. Dans sa circonscription, Margaret Thatcher a perdu 5 000 voix, notamment juives après l’embargo d’Israël par son gouvernement, même si elle s’y été opposé. Candidature au Parti conservateur (1974) Suite à sa défaite le 28 février, le Parti conservateur entre en ordre de bataille pour les législatives le 9 octobre prochain. Margaret Thatcher est reconduite au Shadow Cabinet au poste de ministre de l’Éducation et des Sciences. Les deux principaux dossiers qu’elle a en charge sont le logement et les impôts locaux. Pour le premier, elle préconise de faire du Royaume-Uni une société de propriétaires, acceptant l’idée de vendre leurs logements sociaux aux locataires, mais ils le sont à un prix amputé d’un tiers de leur valeur. Pour le deuxième, elle déclenche une nouvelle tornade médiatique le 28 août en annonçant la suppression des impôts locaux sur l’ordre de Edward Heath qui tient à marquer les esprits par des propositions accrocheuses. Elle y gagne le surnom de « Mère Noël » dans les rangs des travaillistes. Loin des postures modérées de Heath qu’elle juge trop tiède, Margaret Thatcher rejoint le Center for Policy Studies (CPS) d’Alfred Sherman et de Keith Joseph, que Heath a écarté en l’incorporant au Cabinet mais sans portefeuille. Il s’agit d’un groupe d’étude convertit à l’économie de marché et au libre-échange, dont elle devient vice-présidente. Si Heath reste borné et campe sur ses positions, les idées défendues par le CPS percent par petites ondes de chocs, par absence de clarté dans le discours, et aussi par une remise en cause des barons du parti. C’est surtout l’opposition nette du président du parti qui conduit Joseph à développer ses idées dans la sphère public. Le discours du 22 juin sonne comme un électrochoc. Joseph y renvoi dos-à-dos les Tories et les Labours, et dénonce le secteur public, l’inflation galopante et la politique de revenu. Cette expérience convertit Margaret Thatcher au monétarisme. Mais les élections permettent aux travaillistes d’obtenir une majorité de trois sièges. Margaret Thatcher est elle-même réélue dans sa circonscription. Ce nouvel échec ne décourage nullement Edward Heath. Selon lui, la stratégie a été payante et il refuse de démissionner. C’est l’échec des négociations avec le Comité 1922 qui lui fait déposer sa démission et remettre son poste en jeu face aux députés. Parmi les noms qui circulent, celui de Margaret Thatcher apparaît, mais elle est trop douteuse de ses compétences pour présenter sa candidature. Elle espère secrètement que Keith Joseph se présentera et l’emportera, mais son maître à penser s’empêtre dans un discours qui lui retire toute chance de sortir vainqueur. C’est alors que Margaret Thatcher dépose sa candidature. thumb|right|220pxLa campagne est bâclée. Mais elle optimise ses chances avec le désistement de Edward du Cann le 15 janvier 1975, l’autre candidat de la frange de droite du parti, qui permet d’éviter une division des votes. C’est ainsi qu’elle rallie à elle Airey Neave. Ils ont recours au porte-à-porte avec tous les députés, exploitent le ras-le-bol général mais la campagne n’en demeure pas moins terne. Elle peut compter sur Gordon Reece pour s’occuper de son image publique et de la forme de sa campagne. Dès le premier tour, les élections sont un raz-de-marée : Margaret Thatcher obtient 130 voix contre 119 pour Edward Heath. Le Mail qualifie le résultat de « sensationnel » pour elle, mais Edward Heath annonce son retrait de la vie politique. Au second tour, elle l’emporte largement avec 146 contre 79 pour William Whitelaw. Toutefois, cette victoire est à relativiser : elle la doit plus à la détestation de Edward Heath qu’à sa propre popularité. Chef de l'opposition (1974-1979) thumb|right|240px Son parti est divisé et son pouvoir fragile. Edward Heath refuse tout net d’entrer dans le Shadow Cabinet de Margaret Thatcher. Elle le compose avec le souci de maintenir l’équilibre et l’unité. On y trouve aussi bien des purs thatchéristes (Geoffrey Howe, Airey Neave) que des heathiens (Reggie Maudling, James Prior). La gestion du Parti conservateur sous Margaret Thatcher est prometteuse. Pendant les 15 ans que passe Alistair McAlpine à la trésorerie, le parti ne connait plus aucun embarras d’ordre financier. La campagne pour le « oui » au référendum sur l’Europe est un succès, le résultat étant celui espéré (accepté à 67%) et le parti ayant été soudé contrairement aux travaillistes. A cette époque, l’empire colonial se disloque, le vent de la liberté souffle sur les territoires conquis, et le Royaume-Uni ressort affaiblit et affecté de cette période. Comme beaucoup d’autres, elle pense que l’avenir du Royaume-Uni n’est plus tourné que vers le continent. Le congrès de Blackpool permet à Margaret Thatcher d’être adoubée par son camp. Le virage à droite qu’elle opère permet aux tories de dépasser de 23% les labours dans les sondages, soit le meilleur score depuis la défaite de 1974. Elle doit malgré tout ménager la chèvre et le chou pour permettre à deux lignes idéologiques de coexister. La reprise de l’activité économique à la fin de l’année 1977 permet aux labours de reprendre la tête dans les sondages. Afin de se forger une stature internationale, elle fait de nombreux déplacements à l’étranger. En quatre ans, elle visite trente-trois pays dont tous ceux du Marché commun, les États-Unis, l’URSS, la Chine, l’Inde, l’Iran, Israël ou le Proche-Orient.thumb|right|220px A plusieurs reprises, elle critique ouvertement la politique socialiste de James Callaghan, rompant avec les usages diplomatiques. L’Allemagne est pour elle un pays clé, et elle affecte d’entretenir de bonnes relations autant avec Helmut Schmidt que Helmut Kohl. En 1978, elle fonde l’Union démocrate européenne, parti de grande ampleur pour les échéances électorales européennes, rassemblant des partis de droite et du centre. La fin de l’année 1978 tourne au vinaigre pour le gouvernement. Sa décision de limiter la hausse des salaires à 5% va révéler l’ampleur du pouvoir syndicaliste en Grande-Bretagne. Le pays sombre dans le chaos et l’anarchie, les piquets de grèves et l’impuissance du gouvernement causent une paralysie de la société qui peut évoquer la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Les services ferment, le chômage monte, des patients meurent dans les hôpitaux, des scènes de violences émergent. C’est l’« hiver du mécontentement ». Margaret Thatcher, dont le discours de fermeté fait grimper de 11% le parti dans les sondages, propose son soutien au gouvernement en contrepartie de restrictions aux droits des syndicats. Suite aux échecs des référendums consacrés à la dévolution au Pays de Galles et en Écosse, le SNP se retire de la coalition gouvernementale. Une motion de censure est déposée, les travaillistes mis en minorité, et des élections sont prévues pour le 3 mai 1979. Victoire conservatrice (1979) La campagne électorale démarre pour Margaret Thatcher avec la nouvelle de la mort de celui qui l’a permit. Airey Neave a été tué dans une voiture piégée au Parlement de Westminster. Malgré un programme vague et l’absence de débat entre les candidats, Margaret Thatcher reste tout au long en tête dans les sondages (si on en excepte un qui donne James Callaghan vainqueur de 0,7%). La campagne mise sur l’honnêteté quant au bilan des Tories, les déplacements sur le terrain ou la proximité avec les gens. Les choix d’émissions sont très sélectifs pour mettre Margaret Thatcher à son avantage, et des affiches chocs sont utilisées pour marquer l’opinion. On réutilise l’affiche du « Labour Isn’t Working » qu’on réactualise pour accentuer l’échec du socialisme, ou bien on photographie Margaret Thatcher un sac à provisions dans chaque main, l’un représentant l’inflation sous les Tories, l’autre sous les Labours. Et même des hommes politiques de gauches préfère la soutenir, comme les anciens ministres Reg Prentice et Richard Marsh, et les parlementaires Lord George Brown, Lord Robert, Lord Chalfont. Originalité de la campagne : un battle bus est employé pour se déplacer. Le 4 mai, elle est élue Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d’Irlande du Nord, devenant la première femme à accéder au poste. Auparavant, elle avait exprimé son scepticisme sur la possibilité d’une femme à la tête de l’exécutif. A son arrivée au 10 Downing Street, elle rend hommage à son père et à Airey Neave, et prononce cette prière de Saint François d’Assise : Là où est la discorde, puissions-nous apporter l’harmonie Là où est l’erreur, puissions-nous apporter la vérité Là où est le doute la foi. Et quand il y a du désespoir, puissions-nous apporter l’espérance. La formation du cabinet apporte la preuve de la relative fragilité du nouveau Premier ministre au sein même de son parti. Seuls cinq s’accordent avec sa philosophie politique. Ils reçoivent les portes-feuilles liés à l’économie. Ce sont Geoffrey Howe (Échiquier), Keith Joseph (Industrie), John Biffen (Trésor), Nigel Lawson (secrétaire d’État au Trésor) et John Nott (Commerce). Pour le reste, des « heithiens » obtiennent des postes importants. Le cabinet se divise pour Margaret Thatcher entre les wets – les mous – et les dries – les durs –, ces derniers étant ses sympathisants. Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni (1979-1990) Politique économique Premier mandat *Cinq semaines après l’élection, le gouvernement révèle aux Communes son budget de 1979. **Le gouvernement prévoit 2,5 milliards d’économie dans les dépenses, en créant une taxe sur les prescriptions médicales, en limitant les subventions destinées aux autorités locales, en réduisant les subsides, en stoppant les augmentations salariales, et enfin en gelant l’embauche de fonctionnaires (elle passe de 732 000 à 705 000 en un an). **Ressources : un indicateur à ne pas dépasser est créé, le PSBR (Public Sector Borrowing Requirement), qui fixe le niveau à 5% du PIB, soit 8 milliards de livres, alors qu’il valait le double en 1975. **Augmentations d’impôts **Supprimer les taux de changes pour encourager l’investissement. *Les conséquences immédiates sont désastreuses. La hausse de la livre (= 22,4 dollar) brise la productivité, mise à mal par de nombreuses faillites (400 000 petites entreprises ferment). Économiquement, l’inflation monte en flèche (21,9%), le taux d’intérêt passe de 14% à 17%, la masse monétaire dépasse les prévisions de 11% maximum pour atteindre 17%, et la population est contrainte de diminuer son train de vie. En 1980, le nombre de chômeurs dépasse les 2 millions, et atteint le seuil de 3 millions en mars 1982. Sa politique d’austérité drastique hache-menue les classes populaires et fait exploser la souffrance sociale. On peut le mesurer aux surnoms qu’elle y gagne comme « She doesn’t care » ou « Tina » pour son mot « There Is No Alternative ». La situation est telle qu’elle est priée de changer de politique, mais elle confirme sa ligne dans le budget de 1981, préparé par Geoffrey Howe, John Hoskyns, Alan Walters et Douglas Wass. Il prévoit de nouvelles hausses d’impôts, crée des taxes sur le tabac et l’alcool, met fin à de nombreuses subventions et réduit le PSBR à 10,5 milliards plutôt que 13. *En 1981, le taux d’intérêt baisse de 2%, la valeur de la livre redescend et la production industrielle reprend. Geoffrey Howe peut annoncer le 30 juillet aux communes la fin de la récession. En fin d’année, l’inflation retombe à moins de 12% et ne stagnera plus qu’entre 4 et 5% entre 1983 et 1987. Le chômage chute à 13% en 1982 et diminue jusqu’à atteindre 5,8% en 1990. *British Steel est un exemple de réussite du thatchérisme. L’entreprise touche une aide gouvernementale de 3 milliards de livres, mais son déficit s’élève à 145 milliards. 52 000 emplois sont supprimés, soit un tiers des effectifs. Les syndicats se voient refuser par le gouvernement Thatcher l’augmentation des salaires de 20%, et décident une grève en janvier. La faiblesse de la mobilisation contraint les grévistes à s’arrêter en avril, ce qui constitue la première victoire de Margaret Thatcher contre les syndicats. British Steel renoue avec l’activité deux ans plus tard puis est privatisée. *En 1981, British Leyland est nationalisée et parvient à se redresser. *Quand le NCB (National Coal Board) annonce la fermeture de 33 puits et la perte de 13 000 emplois, le NUM déclenche une grève qui met en échec le gouvernement. Le sauvetage de l’entreprise revient à 400 millions de livres par ans. Deuxième mandat *Le deuxième mandat est celui de la libéralisation et de la privatisation de l’économie. Les budgets de 1984 et 1985 présentés par le Chancelier de l’Échiquier Nigel Lawson sont sensiblement les mêmes : baisse des dépenses publiques et restrictions des autorités locales sont maintenues, mais le libéralisme commence à apparaître avec la hausse du seuil d’impôt, ainsi que la baisse du PSBR et du taux d’imposition sur les sociétés (52 à 35%). *Mais c’est surtout le mandat sous lequel commence le travail de dénationalisation des entreprises pour les privatiser (c’est-à-dire vendre leurs actions). En 1984, 2 millions de souscripteurs veulent prendre des parts de British Telecom, dont les cours s’envolent à 90% après la privatisation. En 1985, c’est au tour de British Gaz. 4,5 millions d’acheteurs se présentent. Pour British Airmay, les cours s’élèvent à 82% et son capital est onze fois souscrit. Bon nombre de domaines sont concernés, comme l’eau, l’acier, l’électricité ou des actifs périphériques des chemins de fer. Mais ces privatisations reviennent chères, d’autant que l’argent est utilisé pour le fonctionnement et non pour l’investissement. De 1986 à 1988, les budgets présentés au Parlement sont faussement excédentaires. *C’est aussi le mandat du « big-bang », en clair de la dérégulation des marchés et de l’ouverture à des investisseurs étrangers (ces derniers représentent ¼ de la City). Cecil Parkinson engage une réforme de la City, première pierre qui en fera la première place financière d’Europe deux ans plus tard. D’ailleurs, preuve de ce dynamisme, 300 000 emplois sont créés à la City entre 1983 et 1987. *Cette logique développe la libre-entreprise. De nombreuses créations de sociétés deviennent possibles grâce à l’essor de l’informatique, la libéralisation des marchés, la baisse des charges fiscales et le développement de la communication. On estime à 3 millions le nombre de personnes ayant tenté de créer une entreprise. En tout cas, ce sont 3 millions d’emplois créés entre 1983 et 1990. A la fin de son troisième mandat, plus de 10% de la population vit pleinement de son emploi et 67% est détenteur de son logement, alors qu’ils étaient 55% en 1980. Parmi les réussites, citons Richard Branson avec Virgin et Anita Roddick avec The Body Shop. Mais la réussite à ses conséquences. Le nombre de constructions se trouve ralentit, favorisant d’emblée les classes aisées, alors que la paupérisation touches d’autres couches sociales. 3% des familles se retrouvent endettées suite à l’achat de leur logement, tandis que le nombre de sans-abris double sous son gouvernement. Notons aussi que le rôle des autorités locales s’en trouve réduit. *Le deuxième mandat est un grand succès économique pour Margaret Thatcher. La part des dépenses publiques dans le PIB redescend de 6%, le budget redevient excédentaire à 1% en 1987 et à 3% l’année suivante, tandis que le chômage passe de 13% en 1983 à 6% en 1989. La baisse de l’inflation se confirme, passant de plus de 10% à la fin du premier mandat à moins de 5% à la fin du deuxième. L’enrichissement de la société est clairement visible avec l’augmentation moyenne de 35% des revenus. Troisième mandat Après 1987, la croissance commence à se figer et l’inflation remonte à niveau de 9% par an. Margaret Thatcher refuse d’intégrer la Grande-Bretagne au Serpent Monétaire Européen, par principe et par précaution, la situation économique devenant de moins en moins stable. Pour la convaincre du contraire, le Chancelier de l’Échiquier Nigel Lawson cherche à redresser la valeur de la livre pour qu’elle puisse égaler la plus forte monnaie, le Deutsch Mark (à l’époque, 1 livres=3DM). Mais la remontée en valeur de la livres favorise les importations au détriment des exportations, donc crée un rapport négatif pour la Grande-Bretagne, et ne fait pas diminuer l’inflation pour autant. L’inflation n’est en effet pas définit par les taux de changes mais par la masse monétaire, laquelle a eu tendance à augmenter suite aux rentrées de capitaux grâce aux ventes de la Banque d’Angleterre. S’ajoute à cela le krak d’octobre 1987 (Margaret Thatcher accepte à deux reprises de diminuer de 0,5% le taux de changes) et la hausse du taux d’intérêt fin 1988 dans le but de lutter contre l’inflation. Le 26 octobre 1989, Nigel Lawson et Alan Walters démissionnent, chacun regrettant l’influence de l’autre sur les décisions du Premier ministre. L’inflation redescend à partir de 1991, un an après le départ de Margaret Thatcher. L’entrée de la livre dans le SME en 1990 est en revanche un échec et le Royaume-Uni s’en retire en 1992. Politique intérieure Syndicalisme Tout comme Edward Heath, Margaret Thatcher est aussi élue sur la promesse de s’attaquer franchement au pouvoir démesuré des syndicats dans la société britannique. Ceux-ci sont effectivement en capacité de figer l’activité du pays et de faire régner la terreur chez les non-grévistes. Le closed shop, les piquets de grève, les grèves de solidarités, les scrutins syndicaux et l’immunité syndicale sont autant d’avantages pour le règne des syndicats. Ils ont eu raison de Harold Wilson en 1968, de Edward Heath en 1972 et de Margaret Thatcher elle-même en 1981. Mais les débuts ne se résument qu’à de maigres mesures. Son but est de les écarter de l’État pour pouvoir les marginaliser, mais avant tout de retirer deux atouts majeurs à leur puissance dominante qui sont le closed shop et leur immunité en cas de casse matérielle. Elle peut pour cela compter sur le soutient d’une majorité de la population qui depuis l’hiver du mécontentement est majoritairement favorable à des restrictions. La première vraie loi offensive est le bill de 1982, qui lève l’immunité syndicale en cas de grève illégale, ne réserve le droit de grève que pour le travail (salaire, emploi, conditions) et exclut donc la grève politique, et oblige les syndicats à voter à bulletin secret les grèves. Une autre mesure est la suspension des aides sociales pour les grévistes. En 1984 commence l’affrontement inévitable entre le gouvernement et les syndicats. 75% des puits de charbon sont déficitaires, le NCB annonce donc des fermetures et Ian MacGregor prévoit 64 000 licenciements ainsi que l’arrêt de la production de 25 millions de tonnes de charbons. Dès le lendemain, le 7 mars, des grèves sont entamées en Écosse et dans le Yorkshire mais ce sont des débuts laborieux. Arthur Scargill est mis en minorité dans les votes et décrète la grève sans scrutin. thumb|left|220pxEn avril, seuls 43 mines sur 174 sont en activités. La grève est particulièrement violente. Se mêlent caillassages, cocktails Molotov, attaques et menaces contre les mineurs par les syndicats, affrontements entre la police et les manifestants. Un certain Michael Fletcher est même tué au volant de sa voiture alors qu’il se rend à son travail par les projectiles des grévistes. 75 000 grévistes reprennent le travail. Mais l’affrontement le plus violent à lieu à la cokerie d’Orgreave où des manifestants s’attaquent à un convoi : 104 policiers ressortent blessés. Le gouvernement Thatcher ne fléchit pas, s’étant préparé à une longue grève. Un comité avait réunit des stocks et mobilisé l’armée et la police après des stages sur le terrain. De plus, le NUM s’est financé avec l’aide de l’URSS et de la Libye, et doit faire face à des problèmes financiers. Le 3 mars 1985, la grève prend fin après avoir duré un an. Margaret Thatcher y gagne l’une de ses plus grandes victoires politiques, car elle a su réaffirmer l’autorité et la loi, et prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que le pays ne soit pas paralysé comme en 1972 avec Edward Heath. Le syndicalisme, au contraire, chute progressivement. Tenus éloignés du pouvoir, déconsidérés d’une majorité de la population, les syndicats connaissent une perte d’adhérents et des conflits internes entre la base militante et la direction. La question irlandaise Depuis les années 1970, l’indépendance de l’Irlande du Nord est exigée par l’IRA provisoire (Armée Républicaine Irlandaise), un réseau usant de méthodes terroristes. L’un de leurs attentats coûte même la vie au cousin de la Reine Elizabeth en août 1979. La même année, 18 soldats sont assassinés à Warrenpoint, à la frontière de l’Eire. Margaret Thatcher refuse de céder lorsque des membres de l’IRA détenus dans les prisons britanniques demandent un statut de prisonniers politiques et garde la même fermeté lorsqu’ils entament une grève de la faim et se livrent à des comportements dégradants. Dix prisonniers meurent, dont Boddy Sands le 5 mai 1980, alors qu’elle avait mit médecins et ressources alimentaires à sa disposition. Après qu'il ait été élu député en 1983, Margaret Thatcher fait bannir des ondes médiatiques le nouveau chef du Sinn Féin, Gerry AdamsEn Irlande du Nord, le nationaliste Gerry Adams passe la main. thumb|right|220pxEn octobre 1984, elle est la cible d’un attentat de l’IRA alors qu’elle est à Brighton pour le congrès annuel du Parti conservateur. Le 13 octobre, à 2h50 du matin, une bombe explose dans l’hôtel où elle loge, éventrant la façade du bâtiment et ravageant une partie de la chambre de Margaret Thatcher. Cinq personnes perdent la vie dans l’attentat. Le ministre du Commerce Norman Tebbit en ressort blessé et sa femme restera en fauteuil roulant jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Malgré le choc, le Premier ministre fait preuve de sang-froid et maintien son discours de clôture du congrès, dans lequel elle déclare « Notre présence ici n’est pas la preuve de l’échec de cette attaque, mais de l’échec de toute tentative visant à détruire la démocratie par le terrorisme ». Le 15 novembre 1985, elle signe à Hillsborough Castle des accords qui sont le fondement de la paix de 1998 mettant fin au conflit. Ils créent des liens et des coopérations entre l’Irlande du Nord et la république d’Irlande. Cette dernière accepte également de ne plus soutenir l’IRA et de ratifier la Charte européenne antiterroriste. Mais malgré cela, les attentats continuent – bien qu’ils soient déjà moins nombreux – et aussi Margaret Thatcher est critiquée dans sa propre majorité par les unionistes. Médias thumb|right|250px Ses relations avec la BBC sont pour le moins tendues. Elle considère que la chaîne développe un penchant pour le contre-pouvoir et devient un tremplin pour l’opposition. Une phrase de Denis Thatcher, assénée à un éditorialiste qui y travaille, donne une idée de l’opinion du couple au sujet de la chaîne : « De toute façon, tout le monde est trotskyste à la BBC, ça se sait ». Elle dessine peu à peu une culture de la centralisation du pouvoir et de l’étatisme en la matière bien différents de son approche des autres sujets. Elle nomme elle-même le président, peut intervenir pour retirer la diffusion d’un programme (par exemple quand il s’agit de l’IRA provisoire). L’historien Jean-Louis Thiériot établit une comparaison avec l’ORTF tenue en laisse par Charles de Gaulle. Pour contrer la BBC, elle développe les chaines de télévision, instaurant la concurrence et espérant faire émerger d’autres points de vue. Une anecdote qui mérite d’être citée : dans le cadre des meurtres de deux officiers par des membres de l’IRA, elle a était dans l’obligation de perquisitionner la BBC pour que la police puissent saisir les cassettes vidéo des assassinats. Défense et ordre public Les principaux dossiers militaires à traiter sous le premier mandat sont la dissuasion nucléaire et l’augmentation des forces en Europe centrale contre l’URSS. La guerre des Malouines vient repousser les taillades prévues dans l’équipement militaire pour des raisons budgétaires. Les options à choisir sont également sujet à débat entre le Premier ministre qui se fixe sur des critères économiques et militaire d’un côté, et le ministre Michael Heseltine de l’autre souhaitant faire de son ministère un débouché pour l’industrie britannique. Des émeutes éclatent à Brixton en avril 1981, et d’autres encore à Liverpool ou a Birmingham en juillet de la même année. Ces échauffourées sont à relier aux conflits raciaux qui se sont développés dans les années 1970, puisque la plupart des suspects interpellés sont d’origines immigrées. Les mesures prisent par le gouvernement encouragent la fermeté et fournit l’équipement nécessaire aux forces de l’ordre pour faire face aux troubles (boucliers, matraques, flashballs, canons à eau). Concernant les SDF, elle s’est toujours opposée à ouvrir des centres d’hébergement sauf pour Londres qui doit préserver son image. Leur nombre a doublé sous ses années passées au pouvoir. Éducation Le premier mandat est marqué par la réduction du budget, notamment une baisse de 13% de l’UGC (University Grant Committee), ce qui a pour effet de favoriser les écoles prestigieuses au détriment des formations, alors que Margaret Thatcher veut une économie de service. Sous le deuxième mandat, les domaines de l’éducation et de la recherche font partie de ceux qui sont durement touchés par les coupes dans les dépenses publiques.thumb|right|220px Les budgets sont limités, les subventions raccourcies, et les fonds répartis par l’''University Founding Council'' où siègent hommes d’affaires et hauts-fonctionnaires et plus par des commissions composées de professeurs. Cette baisse de moyens n’incise pas les résultats. Au contraire, le nombre de diplômés augmente de 30% en université. En revanche, elle est la cause directe de l’appauvrissement du milieu scolaire et de la baisse des salaires du corps enseignant. Le troisième mandat permet à Margaret Thatcher ne mettre en œuvre le programme le plus complet qu’elle est dressée sur l’éducation. Ne pouvant mettre en place un système d’écoles à la carte comme elle en rêverait, elle crée les conseils d’administration des établissements scolaires composés en parités de professeurs et de parents d’élèves. Elle choisit de rémunérer les enseignants au mérite, 75% des écoles ont adopté ce système. Elle institue également le National Curriculum, qui fixe un seuil de connaissances minimum à la fin de scolarité à 16 ans. Les matières concernées sont l’anglais, les mathématiques, les sciences, et elle accepte d’y ajouter l’Histoire. Pour le dernier sujet, elle entre en conflit avec les universitaires qui privilégient un programme de repentance morale à son goût alors qu’elle considère qu’un des rôles de l’école est aussi d’inscrire le patriotisme dans ses lignes. Recherches Les dépenses pour la recherche passent de 0,72 à 0,62% du PIB. Margaret Thatcher vise à freiner le développement des idées des sciences sociales et de la psychologie dont elle déplore l’impact sur la société, mais l’une des conséquences directe est le brain drain, la fuite des cerveaux, notamment en direction des États-Unis. Toutefois, le nombre de brevets déposés ne diminue pas sous Margaret Thatcher, et augmente même de 10% sous son troisième mandat. Après avoir dénoncé les Open Universities, elle les développe après en avoir saisi le potentiel. Il s’agit de cours à distance pour les élèves volontaires. Il faut noter qu’il n’y a pas de ministère consacré à la Recherche, le Premier ministre estimant que ses études lui permettent de gérer ces dossiers. Santé Elle introduit la concurrence entre établissement même dans le milieu hospitalier. Le patient n’est plus suivit par un seul et même médecin mais peu en changer selon ses accommodations. Le résultat est sans appel : en 1992, la durée d’attente décline de 47% et en 1994, 95% des hôpitaux deviennent autonomes. Autorités locales Les autorités locales sont dans son rétroviseur. Elles représentent 25% des dépenses publiques et Margaret Thatcher en est arrivée à la conclusion qu’elles ont contribué au développement de l’assistanat et à l’entassement inutile du mille-feuille administratif. Elle abolit donc les sept grandes communautés d’agglomération. Décision néfaste, car les décisions administratives deviennent un véritable tohu-bohu. Affaire Westland Le gouvernement de Margaret Thatcher reste épargné par les affaires politiques ou les scandales financiers. Seul un vient troubler l’ordre. C’est l’« affaire Westland ». L’entreprise d’hélicoptères, en grave déficit, doit retrouver un repreneur en 1885. Le dossier est placé sous la houlette du ministère de l’Industrie mais aussi sous celle du ministère de la Défense. Margaret Thatcher préférerait un industriel américain, alors que le ministre de la Défense Michael Heseltine est à la recherche d’un repreneur européen. Le Premier ministre arrête sa décision sur son opinion sans consulter Heseltine. Le ministre choisit donc de laisser fuiter des documents violant le secret professionnel, qui révèlent l’annulation des issues européennes et la faisabilité de son projet. L’affaire s’enfonce ensuite dans des voies alambiquées lorsqu’il est question de la responsabilité des révélations. La maladresse du personnel du ministère de l’Industrie donne l’occasion à Margaret Thatcher de trouver un fautif. Elle rend coupable le ministre, Leon Brittan, qui est contraint à la démission. Une motion de censure est également déposée par les travaillistes, mais le vote n’en est pas moins favorable au gouvernement. Politique étrangère Guerre des Malouines Le 2 avril 1982, afin de galvaniser son pays qui connait un désastre socio-économique, le général argentin Galtieri envahit les îles Falkland, un territoire dont l’importance géopolitique et économique est insignifiante. Il semble s’agir d’une opération aisée compte tenue de l’affaiblissement militaire de la Grande-Bretagne. La voix diplomatique préconisée par l’ONU propose un consensus entre les deux pays mais elle provoque un tollé complet chez les insulaires. L’envahissement de la Géorgie déclenche le commencement des opérations : un corps expéditionnaire britannique de 100 navires, 40 avions et 26 000 hommes appareille pour les îles Falkland. L’ensemble des pays de la CEE apporte son soutien au Royaume-Uni, s’accordant sur un embargo des armes voire sur un blocus commercial, ainsi que le Chili du général Pinochet. Le 22 avril, la Géorgie est reconquise sans perte humaine, et quatre jours plus tard, une zone d’exclusion totale aérienne et navale de 200 miles est établie autour des Falkland. Désormais, tout appareil qui viendrait à pénétrer dans cet espace serait mis hors d’état de nuire. C’est ce qui se produit avec le General Belgrano le 2 mai, qui voguait vers l’''Invincible'' en transportant des Exocets, et qui est coulé par précaution par le Conqueror lorsqu’il s’avance à la limite de la zone d’exclusion. Le naufrage coûte la vie à 368 marins argentins. Deux jours après, le Sheffield est touché en représailles, coûtant la vie à 29 marins britanniques. Le 20 mai, la Navy débarque à San Carlos qui retrouve la souveraineté britannique le 22 mai, au prix de lourdes pertes humaines et matérielles.thumb|right|220px Margaret Thatcher rejette tout compromis diplomatique, qu’il vienne du gouvernement péruvien ou du Conseil de sécurité de l’ONU (Sir Parsons doit déposer son veto pour poursuivre la guerre). Le 14 juin, Port Stanley capitule. Pour Margaret Thatcher, c’est une victoire à la fois militaire, politique et surtout morale. La fierté britannique s’en retrouve redorée, malgré les 3 milliards de livres qu’a pu coûter la guerre et les 265 britanniques morts pour la patrie. Alors qu’elle était au fond du gouffre dans les sondages, elle retrouve une popularité de 65%. Politique européenne Dès son premier sommet international, à Strasbourg en juin 1979, elle demande une baisse de la contribution britannique à la communauté européenne. En effet, le rapport est négatif pour la Grande-Bretagne. 57% du commerce britannique se fait avec des pays extracommunautaires, alors qu’il ne représente que 35% chez les autres pays de la CEE. En conséquence, la contribution du Royaume-Uni est supérieure à celle des autres, sans que la contrepartie ne soit proportionnelle pour autant : 70% de ces prélèvements vont à la PAC (Politique Agricole Commune), dont le Royaume-Uni ne reçoit que 5% puisque son agriculture est plus minime qu’ailleurs dans la CEE. Le Royaume-Uni participe donc à 20% du budget mais ne reçoit que 10% (d’où son fameux « I just want my own money back »). Eurosceptique, elle aurait menacé d’arrêter tout versement car « la Grande-Bretagne ne peut accepter la situation actuelle du budget. ... Je ne peux jouer les Père Noël de la Communauté alors que mon propre électorat est prié de renoncer à des améliorations dans le domaine de la santé, de l'éducation ... et ainsi de suite. ». En 1980, elle obtient que la quote-part passe de 1 780 millions à 600 millions d’écus. thumb|right|200pxEn 1981, de 2,14 milliards la réduction s’abaisse à 730 millions. Et en 1982, elle demande 1,4 milliard de réduction mais n’obtient que 850 millions. Au sommet européen de Fontainebleau en 1984, victoire est sienne lorsqu’elle obtient le « rabais britannique » : après d’âpres négociations, c’est sur 66% des quotes-parts et non sur 50% comme le voulaient François Mitterrand et Helmut Kohl que la contribution britannique est calculée. Sa participation honnête dans les années qui suivent est gâchée par un lot de déceptions : l’abandon de souverainetés et la bureaucratisation sont autant d’échecs que seul le Marché unique survit parmi ses propositions. Elle obtient l’effacement des frontières dans les domaines du transport et des normes techniques, sans pour autant que ses rapports avec le nouveau président de la Commission européenne, le français Jacques Delors, soient cordiales. thumb|left|200pxLui souhaite un fédéralisme européen, elle souhaite dans son discours de Bruges une Europe des nations sans règles supranationales communes. Avec l’imminence de la fin de la guerre froide, elle s’accorde avec François Mitterrand sur le danger d’une réunification allemande. Pour sa part, elle craint le renforcement de l’axe franco-allemand, si défavorable au Royaume-Uni, et surtout qui enterrerait ses espoirs d’un axe américano-britannique pesant sur l’Europe. C’est la raison pour laquelle elle favorise l’OTAN à la CEE. Relation avec les États-Unis Alors qu’elle juge Jimmy Carter « mou » et « invertébré », elle trouve l’âme sœur avec Ronald Reagan. Les deux chefs d’État partagent les mêmes opinions sur la quasi-totalité des sujets et mènent la même politique de libéralisation de l’économie et de dérégulation des marchés.thumb|right|210px Le contexte de guerre froide encourage Margaret Thatcher à devenir un soutien aux États-Unis au point d’en devenir le meilleur allié en Europe. Lors de la guerre du Golf, elle est le premier dirigeant à s’aligner sur leur décision. Soutien sans faille, elle se tient à leurs côtés dans la guerre froide mais aussi au sein de la construction européenne, appelant de ses vœux une communauté libérale et atlantiste. Un point légèrement frictionnel est la guerre au Malouines. En effet, les États-Unis cherchent à recueillir le soutien des pays sud-américains pour éviter qu’ils ne penchent dans le communisme. Ils ne soutiennent donc aucun camps dans le conflit, du moins officiellement, puisque le Département de la défense alimente matériellement les britanniques. Dans le cadre de la Guerre froide, Ronald Reagan décide le boycott par les entreprises de l’Ouest des livraisons aux Russes, freinant du même coup la construction du gazoduc euro sibérien. Ainsi les États-Unis pénalisent les affaires britanniques sans leur demander leur avis. Enfin, dernier point, l’invasion de la Grenade en 1983 : après un coup d’état pro-soviétique dans l’île, Ronald Reagan s’autorise à violer la souveraineté nationale britannique en faisant intervenir l’armée américaine pour éviter une contagion, à la demande de l’OECO. Malgré ses réserves sur l’IDS (Initiative de Défense Stratégique), elle en accepte le projet, certaine qu’il n’est pas conforme aux attentes du président américain. Pour autant, ces maigres conflits d’intérêts n’auront aucune incidence dans leurs relations, ni même dans les rapports internationaux. Elle est l’une des personnalités les plus populaires auprès du peuple américain, du temps de son mandat comme de sa vie d’après. Guerre froide Margaret Thatcher est une des opposantes les plus farouches au modèle communiste et s’est faite le chantre de la dénonciation de la montée en puissance de l’URSS. C’est pourquoi un journal soviétique, L’Étoile Rouge, lui décerne le surnom qui lui restera associé de « Dame de fer de l’Occident ». Elle critique vertement le climat de détente à la fin des années 1970 et reproche à l’administration Carter de faire preuve d’une confiance aveugle face à la supériorité humaine, matérielle et financière du Pacte de Varsovie. Elle compare la Détente à la politique d’apaisement de Neville Chamberlain avec Adolf Hitler. Sous ses mandats, la Grande-Bretagne renforce les effectifs militaires en Europe centrale pour contrer la progression soviétique et accueille des euromissiles américains. Invoquant un affrontement sans concession, elle s’oppose aux accords SALT II après l’invasion de l’Afghanistan par l’Armée rouge en 1979, et au contraire appelle les athlètes britanniques à boycotter les Jeux Olympiques de 1980. Sans succès. Alors elle refuse de faire apparaître leurs noms dans la List of Honour. Pour lutter contre l’expansion communiste, elle convainc le président Reagan de garder la force de dissuasion nucléaire et accepte de poursuivre le soutien financier au président Duarte du Salvador, pourtant auteur de massacres et de violation des droits de l’Homme, mais opposant au marxisme. Elle fait revoir l’armement du Royaume-Uni et raugmente le budget militaire après les coupes des travaillistes. thumb|right|240pxIl faut attendre l’arrivée au pouvoir de Mikhaïl Gorbatchev en 1985 pour que les rapports s’assouplissent. Elle l’avait déjà rencontré avant, lors d’une invitation à Chequers, et en avait conclut qu’il était « un homme avec qui il est possible de traiter ». Elle peut effectivement donner une interview aux soviétiques, sans qu’aucun passage ne soit coupé. Elle est le premier dirigeant occidental qui se le voit accorder. Relations avec le Commonwealth Le Commonwealth est plutôt délaissé par Margaret Thatcher qui n’y voit plus d’intérêt majeur. Ses décisions relatives à la Rhodésie du Sud et à l’Afrique du Sud enveniment ses relations avec les gouverneurs-généraux lors des sommets. Pour mettre fin à 15 ans de guerre civile au Zimbabwe-Rhodésie entre les blancs minoritaires au pouvoir et les noirs majoritaires en rébellion, le Royaume-Uni reprend provisoirement l’administration du pays qui retrouve son ancien nom de colonie britannique « Rhodésie du Sud ». En revanche, elle cède Hong Kong à la Chine communiste. Par intérêt, elle refuse de sanctionner économiquement l’Afrique du Sud pour l’apartheid, mais s’aligne sur la CEE en boycottant les investissements et en limitant les importations du charbon de fer, d’acier et de Krugerrand. L’élection de Frederik de Klerk aboutit à la libération de Nelson Mandela que Margaret Thatcher reçoit au 10 Downing Street et à la fin de l’apartheid et donc des sanctions économiques. Vie politique Margaret Thatcher s’est présentée à trois élections générales et les à toutes remportées, avec respectivement 43,9% en 1979, 42,4% en 1983 et 42,2% en 1987. Elle est le seul Premier ministre à avoir exercé trois mandats au XX siècle. Sa déposition brutale en novembre 1990 lui empêche de finir son troisième mandat et de se représenter. Elle espérait en effet enchaîner sur un quatrième et avait même lancé sur le ton de la plaisanterie à un journaliste qu’elle s’imaginait bien fêter l’an 2000 au 10 Downing Street, pour souligner son exceptionnelle longévité. Élection générale de 1983 thumb|right|220px Au cours de son premier mandat, Margaret Thatcher connait une très forte impopularité, atteignant le record de 19% d’opinion favorable, jusqu’au début de l’année 1982, année de la guerre des Malouines. Elle ressort largement vainqueur du conflit et sa côte de popularité s’en ressent (65% d’opinion favorable). A sa fin de mandat, le Royaume-Uni retrouve une légère croissance (0,5%), l’inflation est tombée à 5%, le taux bancaire de base à 9% et le PSBR ne représente plus que 3,5% du PIB. De surcroît, 400 000 familles sont devenues propriétaires de leur logement, dont beaucoup d’origines modestes. Elle présente donc un bilan plutôt positif. Son programme consiste à continuer la même politique, d’autant plus que le Labour est déphasé par rapport aux aspirations des citoyens et qu’il se fait distancer sur le plan des idées. Reconduite avec une majorité de 144 sièges, Margaret Thatcher fait remporter à son parti sa meilleure majorité depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Élection générale de 1987 La dernière campagne se présente dans l’esprit d’achever le travail commencé. Le premier mandat devait sortir le pays de la crise, le deuxième cultiver et développer les germes du redressement, et le dernier devrait parfaire les lacunes tout en y introduisant une dose de social. Le programme s’articule autour de deux axes majeurs. En matière d’éducation, Margaret Thatcher préconise de tirer l’École vers le haut, en établissant un socle de connaissances minimums et en accordant le montant des financements en fonction du taux de réussite. Elle promet aussi de donner aux établissements la possibilité de demander le statut d’« école d’État », dans le but de lutter contre les comprehensive schools et les autorités locales. Pour le logement, elle poursuit sa politique de propriété privée. Elle abrogerait les impôts locaux et donnerait des droits sur leur logement tels que la décision de vendre. Dans un autre registre, elle annonce le déblocage de fonds publics pour rénover les grands ensembles. La campagne se déroule sans incident notable sinon l’erreur irréparable de son adversaire du Labour, Neil Kinnock, lequel explique qu’il choisirait la solution du consensus en cas d’invasion soviétique sur le territoire britannique. Cette réponse est largement exploitée par Margaret Thatcher, qui apparaît comme un Premier ministre sûr et combatif. Elle l’emporte avec 43,4% face à Kinnock qui ne recueille que 31,7%. Le centre ne dépasse pas les 22%. Ainsi les conservateurs disposeront de 376 sièges tandis que les travaillistes en compteront 229. Chute Les années Thatcher se terminent dans une situation économique palpable. La remontée de l’inflation et la fin du « miracle Lawson » met en doute la capacité de Margaret Thatcher à tenir un cap. Elle est contestée dans son propre camp. Son autocratie pousse à la démission plusieurs ministres et conseillers comme William Whitehall en 1987, Nigel Lawson et Alan Walters en 1989, et surtout Geoffrey Howe en 1990. Mais surtout, sa volonté d’introduire un nouvel impôt, la Communauty charge surnommée Poll tax, provoque un tollé général. La fin recherchée est l’harmonisation d’une fiscalité trop dispatchée selon les autorités locales. Une telle imposition permettrait d’en terminer avec l’inégalité de la réciprocité et servirait de révélateur des gestions labour. Mais l’impôt devient vite impopulaire : les charges ne cessent d’augmenter et le nombre de contributeurs aussi. La manifestation du 31 mars 1990 plonge les rues de Londres un chaos inégalé depuis 1926 et la répression devient un bain de sang. Du côté des policiers, on relève 400 blessés. La loi n’en est pas moins votée aux Communes et à la Chambre des Lords. Affaiblie par deux échecs électoraux en 1986, Margaret Thatcher l’est d’autant plus après une campagne provocatrice d’Anthony Meyer pour la présidence du Parti conservateur, bien qu’elle le soit emportée de 314 voix contre 33. C’est la démission de Geoffrey Howe qui porte un coup sérieux à son leadership. Européen et excédé par l’autoritarisme de son Premier ministre, il renonce à ses fonctions et prononce un discours fracassant à la Chambre des Communes le 13 novembre. Michael Heseltine saisit sa chance de se venger de l’affaire Westland et se présente pour la présidence du parti. thumb|right|160pxMais Margaret Thatcher sous-estime le danger et bâcle sa campagne, déléguant sans cesse à ses conseillers. Le 20 novembre, elle manque de deux voix d’être réélue dès le premier tour, n’ayant réunie que 204 bulletins contre 152 pour Heseltine. Ses chances de l’emporter sont minimes et le soutien de son cabinet feint. Elle se retire donc de la compétition et soutient son dauphin John Major qui ressort vainqueur avec 185 voix contre 131 pour Heseltine. Pour sa part, Margaret Thatcher présente sa démission le 22 novembre et quitte le 10 Downing Street le 28 en déclarant « Nous quittons Downing Street pour la dernière fois après onze ans et demi d’années merveilleuses, et nous sommes très heureux de laisser le Royaume-Uni dans un bien meilleur état qu’à notre arrivée onze ans et demi plus tôt ». Après le 10 Downing Street (1990-2013) Retrait de la vie publique Après son départ, elle lance la Thatcher Fondation. Ses Mémoires publiés en deux tomes, l’un en 1993 et l’autre en 1995, sont un succès de librairie, avec 1,5 millions de ventes au Royaume-Uni. Ses prises de paroles sont toujours écoutées. Elle critique la politique de son successeur John Major sur la construction européenne, l’Irak, la Yougoslavie ou le Srebrenica. Les haut-fonctionnaires de Bruxelles figurent eux-aussi parmi ses cibles privilégiées. A l’échelle internationale, elle donne des conférences un peu partout dans le monde et aide à travers ses voyages officiels comme pour le transfuge de Hong Kong sous autorité chinoise. Dans ses discours, elle dénonce les « états-voyous » et l’émergence d’une autre menace dans le nouvel ordre mondial, celle du terrorisme. Il semblerait que l’élection du travailliste Tony Blair en 1997 ne la dérange pas outre mesure, le décrivant comme un patriote. La même année, le 6 septembre, elle assiste aux funérailles de Lady Diana. thumb|left|220px En 1999, elle déclenche la polémique en rendant visite à l’ex dirigeant chilien, le général Augusto Pinochet, en vertu de sa dette contractée lors de la guerre des Malouines, et déclarant lors d’une rencontre qu’il est « celui qui a amené la démocratie au Chili », faisant référence à son départ sans résistance après son échec au scrutin de 1988. État de santé thumb|right|220px Les années 2000 sont des années de déchéance physique et mentale pour Margaret Thatcher. Après deux attaques cardio-vasculaires (en 1999 et 2002), elle doit se retirer de la vie publique à la demande de ses médecins. Le 21 juin 2003, elle perd son mari Denis. Elle en est profondément affecté et à partir de là s’accélère son avilissement. Elle s’efforce néanmoins d’assister aux funérailles de son ami Ronald Reagan le 11 juin 2004, prononçant elle-même les éloges funèbres. En décembre de la même année, c’est sa sœur Muriel qui décède. Elle n'accorde plus d'interview et ne fait plus que quelques apparitions en public, comme le 21 février 2007 pour inaugurer sa nouvelle statue à Westminster en remplacement de la précédente, décapitée symboliquement (à l’occasion elle déclare dans ce qui reste sa dernière parole publique « Je l’aurais préféré en fer, mais l’acier me convient. Au moins, elle ne rouillera pas. Et cette fois, je suis sûr que la tête ne tombera pas ») ou le 23 novembre 2009 pour son portrait à Downing Street, le quatrième Premier ministre à recevoir un tel honneur après David Lloyd George, Winston Churchill et Clement Attlee. Les dernières années de sa vie sont marquées par la dégradation de son état qui la contraignent à plusieurs hospitalisations. La première est en décembre 2005, deux mois après son 80 anniversaire en présence de la reine Elizabeth, lorsqu'elle est internée dans un hôpital londonien pour un malaise. En 2008, l'année lors de laquelle sa fille Carol révèle dans un livre que sa mère souffre de démence sénile depuis sept ans, elle subit des examens de précaution en mars. En juin 2009, elle l'est à nouveau à l'hôpital Chelsea and Westminster après s'être fracturé le bras dans une chute à son domicile. En octobre 2010, l'hôpital privé de Cromwell la prend en charge une dizaine de jour pour une grippe ayant mal tourné, une semaine après qu'elle n'ai pu assister à une fête organisée par David Cameron à Downing Street en présence de 150 invités pour son 85 anniversaire. Sa dernière apparition publique fut cette même année quand David Cameron l'accueillit à Downing Street, ramenant les conservateurs au pouvoir après quinze ans d'opposition. D'autres absences publiques ont en effet suivie comme au mariage du prince William et de Kate Middleton en avril 2011 et à un dîner des anciens chefs de gouvernement pour le jubilé de diamant de la reine Elizabeth à l'été 2012. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps dans sa résidence avec une aide permanente nommée Kate, qui y vit également, protégée par des policiers, à écouter de la musique classique dans un fauteuil et s'informer de l'actualité dans les journaux et à la télévision, répondant aussi aux messages qui affluent par dizaines chaque semaine et signant des livres et des photographies. thumb|left|175pxElle continue à recevoir dans des visites de plus en plus espacées, souvent des gens du cercle le plus proche (Cynthia Crawford, Bernard Ingham, Alison Wakeham, Conor Burns), mais rarement sa famille qui vit à l'étranger. Elle fête son 87 anniversaire avec son fils Mark et sa belle-fille Sarah dans un restaurant londonien. Deux mois plus tard, elle est opérée d'une tumeur à la vessie dans un établissement tenu secret avant d'être emménagée à l'hôtel Ritz car son état de santé l'empêche de monter les marches d'escalier de son domicileMargaret Thatcher à l'hôpital : elle va beaucoup mieux !Margaret Thatcher hospitaliséeMargaret Thatcher, hospitalisée, dans "un état stable"Margaret Thatcher hospitalisée après une opération à la vessieMargaret Thatcher hospitalisée à LondresMargaret Thatcher victime d'un léger malaiseStill the Iron Lady: Dignified, elegant - and in remarkably good spirits. A unique portrait of Baroness Thatcher .... Décès et funérailles Article détaillé : Mort et funérailles de Margaret Thatcher Elle meurt dans son lit de l’hôtel Ritz le lundi 8 avril 2013 aux alentours de 11h00, victime d’un accident cardio-vasculaire. Son décès est annoncé une heure après par son porte-parole Lord Bell : « C’est avec une immense tristesse que Mark et Carol Thatcher annoncent que leur mère, la baronne Thatcher, s’est éteinte paisiblement suite à une crise cardiaque ». Dans la journée, de nombreux hommages nationaux et internationaux sont rendus, provenant même de Chine et de Russie. Mais aussi des manifestations de joie se tiennent au Royaume-Uni et en Argentine pour « célébrer » sa disparition. Dans la semaine, la chanson « Ding dong ! The Witch Is Dead » atteint des sommets dans les ventes, et une large manifestation à lieu le samedi à Trafalgar Square.thumb|left|220px Le Premier ministre britannique écourte sa tournée européenne et quitte immédiatement l’Espagne pour rendre hommage le soir même à « un grand dirigeant, un grand premier ministre et une grande Britannique ». Le mercredi, une séance spéciale est organisée aux Communes pour lui payer tribut. Elle n’a pas droit aux funérailles nationales comme certains l’aurait souhaité, mais à des obsèques cérémoniels. Ses funérailles ont lieu le mercredi 17 avril en la cathédrale St Paul, en présence du Premier ministre mais aussi de la Reine Elizabeth et du Prince Philip d’Edinbourg, alors que la souveraine n’a plus assisté à aucun enterrement de ses Premiers ministres depuis celui de Winston Churchill. Quelques 2 300 personnes ont été invitées, de la famille, de la classe politique britannique mais aussi des représentants du monde entier. Au terme de la cérémonie, conformément à ses vœux, elle est incinérée. Le 28 septembre 2013, ses cendres sont enterrées à l’hôpital royal de Chelsea aux côtés de ceux de son mari Denis. Une pierre tombale indique simplement « Margaret Thatcher 1925 – 2013 ». En décembre 2015, quelques 350 pièces et historiques lui ayant appartenu sont mis en vente avec un grand succès par la société d'enchères Christie's, dont la valise rouge contenant ses papiers officiels achetée pour le record de 242 500 livres (334 000 euros), le papier de la prière de Saint François d'Assise lu à son inauguration pour 37 500 livres et sa robe de mariée en velours bleu à 25 000 livres. Sa résidence du 73 Chester Square, dans le quartier huppé de Belgravia près de Buckingham Palace, à Londres, qu'elle avait acquise avec son mari en 1991, est vendue au promoteur Leconfield qui la réaménage durant dix-huit mois pour six millions d'euros. Elle est mise en vente en 2016 pour la modique somme de 30 million de livres sterling, soit 39 millions d'euros. Cette propriété était détenue par un trust anonyme enregistré aux Îles vierges britanniques, un paradis fiscal notoire, ce qui lui aurait évité de payer 5 millions de livres en impôt d'héritage car la loi prévoit 40% de prise si elle est détenue par un BritanniqueLa valise de Margaret Thatcher bat le record d'enchères du sac HermèsEn images : la maison de Margaret Thatcher est à vendreS’installer chez Margaret Thatcher pour 39 millions d’eurosNews Margaret Thatcher tax shock: £12m mansion where she saw out her days registered in TAX HAVEN. Bilan du thatchérisme A l’arrivée au pouvoir de Margaret Thatcher, l’inflation et le déficit budgétaires sont très élevés, l’endettement public et les nationalisations déficitaires handicapent l’État, l’assistanat et les syndicats paralysent la société, et l’absence de croissance n’apporte aucun horizon favorable au Royaume-Uni. L’« Homme malade de l’Europe » ainsi qu’on le surnomme est le pays le plus faible économiquement de la CEE, et connait dans les années 1970 une montée des tensions identitaires et ethniques. Le passage au pouvoir de Margaret Thatcher peut se résulter en quatre points sur l’économie : un important retour à la croissance, une baisse forte de l’inflation, un budget excédentaire et une baisse significative du chômage à partir de 1987. En revanche, la fin du mandat se caractérise par une chute de la croissance mais qui rebondit à partir de 1991 et se maintien de manière stable et élevée jusqu’à la crise financière de 2008.thumb|right|200px thumb|right|200px thumb|right|200px|IDH, chomage et croissance sous Margaret Thatcher L’inflation, en hausse à la fin du dernier mandat, est canalisée et maîtrisée immédiatement au début des années 1990. La part des prélèvements obligatoires s’en retrouve elle-aussi modifiée : de 48% en 1975, ils sont de 42% en 1990. On peut mesurer les conséquences du thatchérisme : la City est devenue entre temps la première place financière d’Europe et la montée frénétique du chômage est largement enraillée. Sur 3 millions de chômeurs en 1984 – en partie du à l’onde de choc de l’austérité thatchérienne – deux tiers retrouvent un emploi, grâce au développement important des services. La société devient une société du secteur tertiaire en concurrence et donc à la recherche de la satisfaction du client (par exemple, le délai pour fournir la ligne téléphonique passe de plusieurs semaines à quelques jours). La part de propriétaires passe de 51 à 68%, et le nombre de logements vacants de 18 à 9%. Ceci est en partie du à l’élévation moyenne des revenus depuis 1979. Le dynamisme de la société se manifeste à travers les 3 millions de créations d’entreprises et de l’augmentation de 8 millions du nombre de comtes bancaires. En 1980, 3 millions de britanniques détenaient des actions. En 1990, ils sont plus de 11 millions. Les années Thatcher sont considérées comme une révolution économique car le pays abandonne les thèses keynésiennes pour lui préférer les thèses friedmaniennes. Les succès de John Major et Tony Blair doivent donc beaucoup à la révolution thatchérienne. Elle laisse également sa marque imprimée dans l’état d’esprit des britanniques et dans l’influence qu’elle a eu sur la société. Ses combats pour le libre-échange et la libre-entreprise sont aujourd’hui unanimement défendus par les Tory et par les Labour. La réforme idéologique du New Labour initiée par Tony Blair, convertissant le parti à l’économie de marché, prouve le caractère universel du thatchérisme : il a radicalement modifié le Royaume-Uni au point de devenir un fait non-négligeable pour chacun qui doit être prit en compte et maintenant défendu au sein d’une Europe fort critiquée dans l’île, là aussi héritage des années Thatcher. La tradition européiste de Edward Heath poursuivie par certains comme Michael Heseltine ou Geoffrey Howe n’est plus unanime et divise aujourd’hui le Royaume-Uni. L’euroscepticisme, s’il existait déjà avant, a été largement développé sous les mandats de Margaret Thatcher et persiste fortement aujourd’hui, mais plus auprès des électeurs que du parti. On peut raisonnablement la créditer du refus du Royaume-Uni d’intégrer Schengen et l‘Euro. La politique de Margaret Thatcher est en revanche un désastre social dans les territoires ruraux et isolés. La perte d’activité industrielle est durement ressentie en Écosse et au Pays de Galles, d’autant que ces espaces ne connaissent pas la révolution des services du deuxième mandat. L’État ne vient plus en aide aux « canards boiteux » comme les usines du nord (l’interventionnisme étatique a diminué de 60%). Ces zones sont laissées dans un cruel abandon, creusant les écarts d’inégalités entre les territoires du nord et du sud, détruisant des vies dans les couches populaires, enterrant les puits de charbon et autres vestiges de production. Vingt ans après le départ de Margaret Thatcher, ces effets sont toujours ressentis socialement et géo-économiquement en Écosse. Le Pays de Galles lui, a été redressé sous le troisième mandat par le ministre Peter Walker, au point d’être surnommé « le Petit Japon de la Grande-Bretagne ». La part de l’industrie ne représente plus que 30% du PIB contre 40% auparavant. Bien qu’elle souhaitât la réformer, elle s’astreint à préserver la NHS (National Health Security). Elle ne modifie pas non plus l’assurance-maladie et l’assurance-vieillards, auxquels les britanniques sont très attachés et qui restent des symboles forts de l’État-Providence. Contrairement à une idée bien ancrée, la part que représentent les victimes du thatchérisme n’est pas d’une importance signifiante. Sur les dix déciles, neuf ont vus leurs revenus augmenter, avec une différence graduée selon les déciles. Le dernier enfin, note effectivement une diminution de 17% de son revenu. Un autre point est la pénalisation du secteur public, comme la diminution de moitié du nombre de fonctionnaires ou la baisse de 5,8% des dépenses liées aux transports entre 1979 et 1999. Notons enfin l’affaiblissement et la mise au pas des syndicats. En plus d’être marginalisés, ils perdent l’appui de la population. 6 millions d’adhérents ont été perdus, et l’essoufflement des grèves a permis la remise en marche du pays. Par son combat, elle s’est vue reprocher d’être un facteur de division et d’indifférence pour la souffrance sociale. Le diplomate Jacques Attali parle d’une intelligence logique mais absolument pas morale. Philosophie politique thumb|right|220px De manière générale, Margaret Thatcher est politiquement conservatrice, économiquement libre-échangiste et socialement traditionaliste. Elle puise l’essence de ses convictions dans sa chrétienté et les valeurs victoriennes de son éducation, et s’inspire de la fierté nationale, du goût de la liberté et de la maîtrise du destin du peuple américain après son premier voyage aux États-Unis en 1976. Margaret Thatcher est l’une des rares figures politiques britanniques à avoir donné son nom à une politique. On parle de thatchérisme. Parmi les ministres thatchériens peuvent être cités Nick Ridley, John Moore, David Young, Cecil Parkinson, John Biffen, Norman Tebbit et Peter Walker. Libre-échange et libre-entreprise La liberté individuelle occupe une place importante dans le système de pensée de Margaret Thatcher. De là découle l’ensemble de sa politique, qu’elle soit économique ou sociale. Elle préconise une diminution du rôle de l’État, au profit des marchés financiers, lesquels, s’ils sont dérégulés, sont suffisamment libres pour réaliser des profits. Le but de ces profits n’est pas d’être redistribués à la société mais d’enrichir l’individu. La notion d’inégalité sociale n’est donc pas nulle, elle est même revendiquée par Margaret Thatcher elle-même. Elle conçoit l’égalité comme l’équivalence des droits pour les individus et non comme une justice sociale. C’est pour elle une manière de tirer la société vers le haut, en lui administrant le remède des valeurs victoriennes telles que l’effort, le travail et le mérite. Les coups portés au secteur secondaire ont pour but d’en finir avec une industrie déficitaire, et la création d’emplois doit provenir de la révolution des services. La mise en concurrence des composantes de ce secteur (écoles, hôpitaux) favorise la qualité et la satisfaction du patient. Cette accumulation de profits qu’elle encourage doit permettre à l’individu de reprendre la maîtrise de son destin, en devenant propriétaire, propriétaire de son logement par exemple. Le rôle de l’État ne se limite donc plus qu’aux domaines régaliens (Défense, Affaires étrangères, Intérieur). Ce retrait de l’État doit permettre d’éradiquer à la culture de l’assistanat, raison pour laquelle elle retire du pouvoir aux autorités locales et brise des couches du mille-feuille administratif. C’est ce qu’elle nomme dans un discours de 1986 le « capitalisme populaire ». Margaret Thatcher tire ses idéaux économiques de Edmund Burke, Adam Smith, Friedrich Hayek, Milton Friedman et Karl Papper. Les grandes lignes de sa politique économique sont les suivantes : *Combattre l’inflation qui empêche l’investissement et qui rogne l’épargne. *Contrôler l’évolution de la masse monétaire, avec un indicateur MTFS (Medium Term Financial Strategy), des taux d’intérêts élevés, une diminution du déficit de l’État, la fin de la politique de prix et de revenus. *La liberté des prix *L’efficience du marché, en privatisant des entreprises publiques, en libéralisant le marché de l’emploi, en instaurant le libre-échange. Cela suppose de dénationaliser les entreprises, d’arrêter l’aide aux canards boiteux de l’industrie britannique et à abattre les droits de douane. Elle reconnait volontiers qu’une telle politique crée un chômage frictionnel. Mais selon elle, une politique keynésienne est vouée à l’échec car injecter de l’argent dans l’économie fait augmenter l’inflation, une inflation élève les coûts, d’où la perte de compétitivité et donc la perte d’emploi. Grandeur nationale thumb|right|220px Le redressement moral et le retour au patriotisme se manifeste surtout par sa volonté de maintenir la souveraineté nationale. Que ce soit à Bruxelles, en Grenade ou bien aux Falkland, elle s’efforce de rendre au Royaume-Uni sa pleine indépendance et s’indigne lorsque les américains lui sapent son avis en envahissant la Grenade. L’héritage de l’empire, preuve de son attachement à l’Histoire et à la grandeur de son pays, est ardemment défendu lors de la guerre aux Malouines, lorsqu’elle emploi des moyens « quasi-coloniaux » pour reprendre deux petites îles de l’Atlantique sud. C’est pour la même raison qu’elle s’oppose à une Europe fédérale et bureaucratisée comme la souhaite Jacques Delors. L’harmonisation de pays si différents ne lui inspire que méfiance et rejet, tant l’œuvre lui parait impossible et surtout néfaste, car elle conduit irrémédiablement à une destruction des différences nationales et identitaires. Sa conception très libérale et atlantiste ne s’applique pas seulement à la Grande-Bretagne mais à l’Europe entière. Elle la conçoit comme un large marché sans aucune frontière économique, permettant le libre-échange et la fluctuation des bénéfices. Elle prône en conséquence un élargissement maximum de la communauté européenne, en direction des pays de l’Est pour les arracher du communisme, si étatiste et si oppresseur qu’elle conçoit le socialisme comme un pas direct vers le totalitarisme. La direction prise par l’Union Européenne est si éloignée de sa conception que dans son ouvrage Stratecraft de 2003, elle préconise au Royaume-Uni de sortir de l’Union Européenne et de rejoindre l’ALENA. thumb|right|250px La politique étrangère de Margaret Thatcher est marquée par la realpolitik, ce qui peut expliquer sa reconnaissance à Augusto Pinochet qui avait mis à la disposition de la Grande-Bretagne les informations récoltées par ses radars et qui avait aidé à secourir les blessés dans sa guerre aux Malouines contre l’Argentine. Conservatisme et traditionalisme Concernant les valeurs et la société, elle se distingue par ses opinions conservatrices, parfois qualifiés de réactionnaires. Les valeurs victoriennes sont au centre de son idéologie, principal graal pour élever la société. Elle défend avec vigueur l’identité britannique, appelant par là même à la fin de l’immigration massive, de n’accorder le droit d’asile que conformément à « la tradition et l’honneur britannique », et aux personnes déjà présentes sur le territoire et aux habitants du Commonwealth. Le travailliste australien Bob Carr rapporte qu’elle l’aurait mis en garde contre une « invasion » d’immigrés en Australie, propos qu’il qualifie d’« incroyablement raciste ». Elle s’attache à combattre les idéologies progressistes et pourfend le politiquement correct, surdominant dans les milieux médiatiques et universitaires. Elle attribue à ces « ennemis de l’intérieur » et à ces « féodalités socialistes » une large responsabilité de l’effondrement britannique, par leur antipatriotisme, leurs critiques du vertical et leur destruction de la structure familiale (« les doctrines révolutionnaires comme le communisme viennent des universités et des intellectuels qui ont instillés ce que j’appelle un poison dans l’esprit des jeunes gens. Ils avaient de bonnes valeurs, ils ont été pervertis par eux. » Interview, 1988). Son progressisme se limite à ses votes en faveur de l’avortement et de la dépénalisation de l’homosexualité à la fin des années 1960. thumb|right|220pxMême le féminisme ne trouve pas sa chance avec Margaret Thatcher qui estime que toute femme peut à son image, concilier une vie de ménagère et une vie professionnelle. Opposée aux quotas de femmes, elle en n’aura fait rentrer qu’une au gouvernement, Lady Janet Young. Les enseignants de l’université d’Oxford lui font savoir la réciprocité de cette détestation en refusant à trois reprises de la promettre docteur honoris causa, la dernière fois par 738 voix contre 319. Il s’agit aussi de protester contre ses coupes dans les dépenses pour la recherche. Margaret Thatcher garde aussi à l’esprit les 364 économistes universitaires qui avaient signé une pétition contre son budget de 1981, dans lequel ils déploraient la faillite du Parti conservateur au pouvoir en matière économique. La réponse du Premier ministre avait été laconique : « Il n’en manque qu’un pour faire une année complète ». Le redressement économique qui s’ensuit convainc Margaret Thatcher de désormais considérer avec méfiance les analyses des économistes. Elle prône l’inflexibilité en matière d’ordre public, le « Law and Order », qui repose sur l’Habeas Corpus de 1215 et sur la primauté de la loi. Elle est prête pour cela à rétablir la peine de mort pour les terroristes et les meurtres de policiers, mais elle échoue de 89 voix aux Communes. Elle s’est prononcée pour les châtiments corporels à l’école. Style politique et méthodes de gouvernement thumb|right|200px Margaret Thatcher favorise des messages clairs, qu’elle peut énoncer avec des mots fracassants (l’un de ses slogans de campagne fut « Finit le chaos, tous au cachot »). Pour les campagnes, elle dépeint de grandes idées mais ne s’engage pas dans trop de précisions car la gestion d’un pays se fait en fonction de la conjoncture et des événements. Elle s’est toujours assurée d’entamer le plus dur de son programme en début de mandature, quitte à recueillir une faible popularité à mi-mandat, mais à obtenir des résultats à présenter. Elle se distingue pour son style sans compromis, très direct et sans faux semblant, toujours très tranchant. Elle a développé avec le temps une personnalisation du pouvoir qui confine avec l’autocratie, conduisant à de nombreuses démissions et pas moins de 21 remaniements, au point d’être en 1990 l’unique survivante du cabinet de 1979. Elle peut faire preuve de patience lorsqu’elle à une cause à défendre ou à gagner, ainsi elle ne cède à aucun moment lors de la grève des mineurs et maintient son cap politique de son élection à sa démission, attendant même six ans avant que le chômage ne diminue. L’une des raisons de ce succès est son flair pour bien s’entourer. On notera Ian Gow pour préserver l’unité et la loyauté des députés conservateurs, Charles Powell pour son apport en matière de politique étrangère, et surtout Bernard Ingham pour la presse. Le directeur des services de presse est en mesure d’orchestrer des fuites d’informations ou d’amadouer la presse. Il parvient à acquérir des journaux à la cause de Margaret Thatcher comme le Daily Telegraph, le Sunday Telegraph, le Sunday Times, le Time ou le Sun. Le rôle de ses conseillers, réunis en Policy Unit et formant les conseillers du Prince, s’accroît avec le temps au point d’être plus influençable que les ministres, lesquels ne deviennent plus que des exécuteurs. Elle crée même l’''Efficient Unit'', pur s’assurer de l’efficacité de son gouvernement. C’est une autre raison de son divorce consommé avec son cabinet qu’elle maltraite, humilie, rabaisse voire insulte, et bien souvent affronte pour dénicher les arguments possibles de ses adversaires. Elle-même a divisé son gouvernement entre les wets – les mous – et les dries – les durs. Elle y gagne un surnom, TINA, en référence à l’un de ses mots habituel en conseil des ministres : « There is no alternative ». Gordon Reece et Tim Bell restent ses conseillers en communication, officiels ou officieux, ainsi que Ronald Millar qui laissera une de ses idées de réplique à la postérité : « The lady’s not for turning ». Héritage thumb|right|180px Reconnaissance nationale Dans les années 1990, Margaret Thatcher reçoit de nombreux titres honorifiques et récompenses diverses. Déjà Compagnon de la Royal Society depuis 1983 (FRS), elle reçoit l’Ordre du Mérite (OM) selon la volonté de la reine Élisabeth dans les deux semaines qui suivent son départ du 10 Downing Street. Elle rejoint le Conseil Privé (PC) en 1992. La même année, elle devient par pairage à vie « Baronne Thatcher de Kesteven du comté de Lincolnshire » à la demande de John Major, pouvant dès lors siéger à la Chambre des Lords. Trois ans plus tard, en 1995, elle est récipiendaire de l’Ordre de la Jarretière, la plus haute distinction britannique. Elle est également membre d’honneur du Carlton Club, réunissant des membres conservateurs de la haute société. Tous les 10 janvier est fêté aux Malouines le Thatcher Day depuis 1992, afin de commémorer sa visite de 1983. Elle a également donné son nom à l’avenue « Thatcher Drive » et à la péninsule Thatcher en Géorgie du Sud, située là même où les forces armées ont débarquée sur les îles. Les sondages réalisés après sa démission démontrent une popularité importante de Margaret ThatcherHistorical rankings of Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom. Reconnaissance internationale A l’étranger, le président américain George H. W. Bush lui remet la médaille présidentielle de la liberté. Elle maintient également des liens très forts avec le think thank conservateur Heritage Fondation, qui l’a honoré à plusieurs reprises et qui a créé en 2005 le « Margaret Thatcher Center for Freedom » dont le but est d’établir des projets avec des leaders internationaux. Le Parti républicain lui a décerné la médaille sénatoriale de la Liberté. Elle figure aussi sur la liste des cent personnalités les plus importantes du XXe siècle du TimeTIME 100 Persons of The Century. thumb|right|160px En Croatie, elle est récompensée du Grand ordre du Roi Dmitar Zvonimir. Suite à son décès, le conseiller municipal UMP Jérôme Dubus à Paris propose de dédier une rue de la capitale à Margaret Thatcher. Le Front de gauche réplique en demandant qu’une autre rue porte le nom de Bobby Sands. Le projet est ensuite abandonné. En Espagne, la mairesse de Madrid Ana Botella a lancé la même proposition pour sa ville, cristallisant les acrimonies de la gauche. Sa successeur, Manuela Carmena, issue de la gauche radicale de Podemos, prévoit de débaptiser la place publique inaugurée en septembre 2014La maire de Madrid pourrait débaptiser la place Margaret Thatcher. Représentation culturelle Dans les années 1980, elle devient une cible récurrente de Spitting Image qui cherche à dénoncer par l’humour son autoritarisme et son indifférence. A la même époque, Steve Nallon et Janet Brown doivent le succès à leurs imitations réussites de Margaret Thatcher. En 1984, elle accepte de jouer son propre rôle dans un court sketch pour Yes Minister. Margaret Thatcher est une source d’inspiration dans le domaine artistique. La dimension exceptionnelle de son parcours et de la trace qu’elle a laissé donne suffisamment de matière aux artistes. Elle entretient de surcroît un aspect de fascination et de répulsion, possédant une personnalité forte et une œuvre propices à la création, qui ont fait émerger bon nombre de films, de téléfilms, de pièces de théâtre ou de satires. La musique s’est également intéressée à elle, mais beaucoup de chansons ont été écrites par les artistes pour protester contre sa politique et dénoncer ses abus, les chanteurs de rock en particulier (Lenny Henry, Ben Elton, Robbie Coltrane, Harry Enfield,...). Cet engouement culturel autour du « personnage Thatcher » dépasse les frontières, puisqu’un téléfilm allemand lui est consacré en 2000 (Deutschlandspiel), et qu’une chanson du français Renaud connait une médiatisation jusqu’au Royaume-Uni en 1984 (Miss Maggie). Le groupe russe Electroforez également. La mort de la dirigeante britannique est aussi un sujet abordé dans la pièce de théâtre The Death of Margaret Thatcher de Tom Green qui met en scène les réactions suite à son décès. A noter aussi des chansons comme Margaret on the Guillotine de Morrissey, The Day That Thatcher Dies de Hefner, The Day That Margaret Thatcher Dies de Pete Wylie et Merry Christmas Maggie Thatcher d’Elton John pour la comédie musicale Billy Elliott. En 2011, le film La Dame de fer retrace la vie de l’ancien Premier ministre. Elle y est interprétée par l’actrice américaine Meryl Streep. Si sa performance est saluée, il n’en est pas de même pour le portrait qu’il en est fait. Le film est contesté pour l’importance qu’il donne aux sentiments et aux liens affectifs qu’elle tisse avec d’autres personnages. La reconstitution de sa vie et du chemin qu’elle parcourt fait abstraction de sa politique, globalement absente, pour lui préférer le caractère de leader et le courage de ses décisions. Le film sort donc dans la controverse, critiqué par les uns qui y voient une ode à Margaret Thatcher, et par les autres qui déplorent le survol de son œuvre politique. A l’occasion du film, l’entrain chez les pro-Thatcher est appelé « Thatchermania ». A la mort de Margaret Thatcher, la chanson Ding Dong ! The Witch Is Dead tirée du Magicien d’Oz connait un succès fulgurant dans la semaine qui suit sa disparition. Carrière politique *8 octobre 1959 – 9 avril 1992 : Membre du Parlement pour Finchley *9 octobre 1961 – 16 octobre 1964 : Secrétaire parlementaire au ministère des Retraites *10 janvier 1967 – 20 juin 1970 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Éducation et aux Sciences au cabinet fantôme *20 juin 1970 – 4 mars 1974 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Éducation et aux Sciences *5 mars 1974 – 11 février 1975 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Environnement au cabinet fantôme *11 février 1975 – 4 mai 1979 : Chef de l'Opposition *11 février 1975 – 28 novembre 1990 : Chef du Parti conservateur *4 mai 1979 – 28 novembre 1990 : Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni Citations Style politique Je ne fais pas une politique de consensus, je fais une politique de convictions. *Discours à Blackpool « What’s wrong with politics », 11 octobre 1968. Quant à ceux qui attendent avec impatience cette formule adorée des médias, celle du « Faites demi-tour », je n’ai qu’une seule chose à leur dire : « Faites demi-tour si ça vous tente, mais la Dame elle, ne fait pas demi-tour ». *Congrès annuel du Parti conservateur, 10 octobre 1980. «''The Lady’s not for turning'' ». Pour moi, le consensus semble être le fait d’abandonner toute conviction, tout principe, toute valeur et toute ligne de conduite pour une chose en laquelle personne ne croit, mais à laquelle personne n’a rien à redire ; le fait d’éviter les grands problèmes à résoudre, simplement parce qu’on est incapable de s’accorder. Qu’elle grande cause aurait pu être remportée sous la bannière « Je suis pour le consensus » ? *Discours dans une université australienne, octobre 1981. Réjouissez-vous simplement des nouvelles et félicitez nos forces et la marine. Réjouissez-vous. *Annonce de la reprise de la Géorgie du Sud à la presse, 25 avril 1982. George Negus : Pourquoi les gens nous ont-ils arrêtés dans la rue pour nous dire que Margaret Thatcher n’était pas seulement inflexible et étroite d’esprit, mais aussi têtue et sourde aux autres ? Margaret Thatcher : Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous a arrêté dans la rue et vous a dit cela ? George Negus : Des Britanniques ordinaires. Margaret Thatcher : Où cela ? George Negus : Au cours d’une conservation, dans un pub. Margaret Thatcher : Je croyais que vous veniez simplement de Belize George Negus : Oh, ça n’est pas la première fois que nous venons ici. Margaret Thatcher : Allez-vous me dire qui, où et quand ? George Negus : Des Britanniques ordinaires dans des pubs ou dans des taxis. Margaret Thatcher : Combien ? George Negus : Dans des taxis Margaret Thatcher : Combien ? George Negus : A peu près un ou deux. Margaret Thatcher : Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de donner leur nom et me dire qui sont-ils ? *Interview pour l’émission australienne « 60 minutes », 1984. J'apprécie Monsieur Gorbatchev. C'est quelqu'un avec qui l'on peut traiter. *Interview à la BBC, 17 décembre 1984. Je suis extraordinairement patiente, à condition que j’obtienne ce que je veux à la fin. *Avril 1989. Philosophie thumb|right|200px Certains socialistes semblent croire que les gens devraient être des nombres dans un ordinateur de l’état. Nous estimons qu’ils doivent être des individus. Nous sommes tous inégaux. Grâce au ciel, personne n’est semblable à un autre, malgré tout ce que les socialistes pourront dire. Nous pensons que chacun a le droit d’être inégal, mais chaque humain est égal à nos yeux. Un homme a le droit de travailler comme il le souhaite, de dépense ce qu’il possède, de posséder sa propriété, d’avoir l’état pour serviteur et non pour maître : c’est l’héritage britannique. Tout cela n’est autre que l’essence d’une économie libre. Et de cette liberté dépend toutes les autres libertés. *Discours à une conférence du Parti conservateur, 10 octobre 1975. Les sous ne tombent pas du ciel. Ils doivent être gagnés ici, sur Terre. *Discours au banquet de Lord Mayor, 12 novembre 1979. Personne ne se souviendrait du bon samaritain s’il n’avait eu que des bonnes intentions. Il avait aussi de l’argent. *Interview pour Weekend World, 6 janvier 1980. There is no alternative. *Conférence de presse à Londres avec des correspondants américains, défendant sa politique monétariste, 25 juin 1980. Nous avons dû combattre l'ennemi de l'extérieur aux Malouines. Nous devons toujours faire attention à l'ennemi de l'intérieur, qui est bien plus difficile à combattre et dangereux pour la liberté. *Réunion avec les parlementaires conservateurs, à propos des syndicats,1984. Personnellement, j’ai toujours voté en faveur de la peine de mort, car j’estime que des gens qui se préparent à retirer la vie de quelqu’un mettent en jeu leur propre droit de vivre. Je pense que la peine de mort devrait n’être utilisée que très rarement, mais j’estime que nul ne doit pouvoir penser qu’il ne sera pas condamné à mort malgré la cruauté, la vicissitude et la monstruosité de leur meurtre. *Interview pour Channel 4 dans l’émission A plus 4, 15 octobre 1984. La société n’existe pas. Il y a des individus, des femmes et des hommes et il y a des familles. L’État ne peut agir que grâce aux gens, et les gens doivent d’abord s’occuper d’eux-mêmes. C’est notre devoir d’être responsable de nous-mêmes, puis de nous soucier de notre voisin. *Interview par Douglas Keay pour Woman’s Own, 23 septembre 1987 Les enfants auquel ont devrait apprendre le respect des valeurs morales traditionnelles se voient au contraire apprendre qu’ils ont un droit inaliénable d’être gay. C’est un bien mauvais début dans la vie. *Discours à la Conférence du Parti conservateur, 9 octobre 1987. Un homme peut gravir l’Everest pour lui-même, mais, au sommet, c’est le drapeau de son pays qu’il va planter. *Congrès du Parti conservateur, 17 octobre 1988. Guérir les britanniques du socialisme était comme soigner une leucémie avec des sangsues *Mémoires Mes désaccords avec les Français ne dégénèrent jamais en mauvais sentiments à leur égard. ... La Révolution française est un des quelques véritables tournants dans l'histoire des idées politiques. La plupart - sinon la totalité - des Français l'ont désormais acceptée comme la base de leur Etat, de sorte que même les plus conservateurs d'entre-eux semblaient chanter la Marseillaise avec enthousiasme. La plupart des autres Européens la regardent avec des sentiments mêlés parce qu'elle a conduit les armées françaises à dévaster l'Europe, mais qu'elle a aussi stimulé les mouvements d'indépendance nationale. Pour moi, qui appartiens à un courant dont le père, Edmund Burke, fut le premier grand critique perspicace de la Révolution, les événements de 1789 représentent une perpétuelle illusion de la politique. La Révolution française était une tentative utopique de renverser l'ordre traditionnel - qui avait certainement beaucoup d'imperfections - au nom d'idées abstraites, formulées par des intellectuels vaniteux, qui échoua - non par hasard, mais par la faiblesse et la méchanceté de ses acteurs - dans les purges, le meurtre de masse et la guerre. Sous bien des aspects, elle anticipait la bien plus terrible révolution bolchevique de 1917. La tradition anglaise de la liberté a, quant à elle, grandit à travers les siècles : ses traits les plus marqués sont la continuité, le respect de la loi et le sens de l'équilibre, comme l'a démontré la Glorieuse révolution de 1688. *Mémoires : 10 Downing Street, p.617-618. Les droits de l'Homme n'ont pas commencé avec la Révolution française. Ils trouvent en fait leur origine dans le judaïsme et le christianisme. ... "Liberté, égalité, fraternité", je crois qu'on a oublié les devoirs et obligation dans cette devise. Et puis, bien sûr, la fraternité a fait très longtemps défaut. *Entretien au journal français Le Monde en 1989. Communauté Européenne Nous ne demandons pas la moindre peccadille à la Communauté. Nous demandons à récupérer une large partie de notre propre argent, par-dessus tout ce que nous contribuons à la Communauté, qui est couvert par ce que nous recevons de la Communauté. *Sommet de la CEE à Dublin, 30 novembre 1979. Devenu « I want my money back ». Le président de la Commission, M. Delors, a dit dans une conférence de presse l’autre jour qu’il souhaitait que le Parlement européen soit la Chambre des députés de la Communauté, la Commission européenne son exécutif et le Conseil des ministres sont Sénat. Non, non, non ! *Débat à la Chambre des Communes, 30 octobre 1990. La bonne attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de l'Europe serait d'écouter ce que le peuple en a à dire. Si vous regardait l'Histoire, et surtout dans la période récente, vous vous apercevrez que les tyrannies ne sont pas vaincues par des groupes de nations mais par des États-nations forts animés par de profondes convictions. Le cas bosniaque montre que ni la Communauté européenne ni les Nations unies ne peuvent le faire, alors que nous y sommes parvenus au moment de la guerre des Malouines, du raid libyen ou de la guerre du Golfe. Vous ne pouvez pas y arriver sans des États-nations forts qui ont confiance dans leur propre système politique et dans leur propre démocratie. Ma vision de l'Europe est celle d'une coopération libre et amicale en tant que démocraties et nations fortes de leurs identités et de leur propre loyautés *Émission Breakfast avec David Frost 17 octobre 1993Margaret Thatcher on Breakfast with Frost 17th October 1993. Place dans femmes Aucune femme ne sera Premier ministre de mon vivant. De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas être Premier ministre. Vous devez vous consacrer à 100% à la fonction. *Interview à la BBC, 5 Mars 1973. Si vous voulez des discours, demandez à un homme. Si vous voulez des actes, demandez à une femme. *Discours à Royal Albert Hall devant le National Union of Townswomen’s Guilds, 20 mai 1965. La bataille pour les droits des femmes a largement été gagnée. J'ai horreur des sons stridents qu'émettent certaines féministes. *Propos tenus en 1982. Les féministes me haïssent, n'est ce pas ? Et je ne les blâme pas. Car je déteste le féminisme. C'est un poison. *Propos tenus à son conseiller Paul Johnson qui les rapporte en 2011 dans The Spectator. Phrases non répertoriées *''Être puissant, c'est comme être une femme. Si vous devez dire aux gens que vous l'êtes, vous ne l'êtes pas.'' *''Il ne peut pas y avoir de liberté s'il n'y a pas de liberté économique.'' *''Je me fais généralement mon avis sur un homme en dix secondes, et je le change très rarement.'' *''Ce n'est pas la création de richesse qui ne va pas, mais l'amour de l'argent pour lui-même.'' *''Si vous voulez vous couper la gorge, ne venez pas me chercher pour un pansement.'' *''Vous pouvez avoir à livrer la même bataille plus d'une fois pour la gagner.'' *''C’est d’une Dame de fer dont à besoin la Grande-Bretagne.'' Sur Margaret Thatcher L'époque a joué : la situation appelait des réformes nombreuses et parfois radicales. Sa personnalité a aussi compté : elle voulait vraiment agir et réformer. La plupart des politiques, au fond, ne le souhaitent pas. Ils veulent simplement le pouvoir. *Charles Moore sur la possibilité de faire des réformes, Le Point, 6 octobre 2016. Publications thumb|right|200px *''Mémoires, t.1 : 10 Downing Street'' (1992) *''Mémoires, t.2 : Les Chemins du pouvoir'' (1995) *''Statecraft : Strategies for a Changing World'' (2003) Publications sur Margaret Thatcher Publications en anglais thumb|right|200px *Clare Beckett, Thatcher, 2007. *John Campbell, Margaret Thatcher : The Grocer’s Daughter, 2003. *John Campbell, Margaret Thatcher : The Iron Lady, 2003. *Stanislao Pugliese, Iain Dale, The Political Legacy of Margaret Thatcher, 2003 *Eric J. Evans, Thatcher and Thatcherism, 2004. *Norman Lowe, Mastering British modern history, 2009. Publications en français *Monica Charlot, L'Effet Thatcher, 1989. *Nathalie Champroux, Entre convictions et obligations : les gouvernements Thatcher et Major face au Système monétaire européen 1979-1997, 2009. *Philippe Chassaigne, La Grande-Bretagne dans le monde de 1815 à nos jours, 2003. *Catherine Cullen, Margaret Thatcher, une dame de fer, 1991. *Jean-Pierre Dormois, Histoire économique de la Grande-Bretagne au XXe siècle, 1994. *Pierre-François Gouiffès, Margaret Thatcher face aux mineurs, 2007. *Peter Jenkins, La Révolution de Madame Thatcher, ou la fin de l'ère socialiste, 1991. *Jacques Leruez, Le Phénomène Thatcher, 1991. *François-Charles Mougel, L'Angleterre au XXe siècle, 2000. *François-Charles Mougel, La Grande-Bretagne au XXe, 1996. *Michel de Poncins, Thatcher à l'Elysée. Le jour où elle est devenue Président de la République, 2001. *Jean-Claude Sergeant, La Grande-Bretagne de Margaret Thatcher, 1979-1990, 1994. *Jean-Louis Thiériot, Margaret Thatcher, de l'épicerie à la Chambre des Lords, 2007. Références *Source de référence générale : Jean-Louis Thiériot, Margaret Thatcher, de l'épicerie à la Chambre des Lords, 2007. *L'allure de Margaret Thatcher, des sacs à main aux tailleurs «true blue» Catégorie:Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Membre du Parti conservateur Catégorie:Secrétaire d'Etat sous Edward Heath Catégorie:Cible d'une tentative de meurtre Catégorie:Avocat britannique Catégorie:Critique de l'Euro Catégorie:Critique du féminisme Catégorie:Personnalité de la guerre froide Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1959-1964) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1964-1966) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1966-1970) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1970-1974) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1974-1979) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1979-1983) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1983-1987) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1987-1992) Catégorie:Elève de l'université d'Oxford Catégorie:Défenseur de la peine de mort Catégorie:Dirigeant de la guerre froide Catégorie:Euroscepticisme au Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Naissance en 1925 Catégorie:Décès en 2013 Catégorie:Conservatisme au Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Personnalité francophone Catégorie:Mémorialiste